Conviction
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: "She didn't do it, God damn it!" - What has Bones done? And will Booth be able to save her? But at what expense? Please Read&Review&Enjoy! Now complete.
1. Introduction

**This is my first Bones FanFic so please be nice. It's called **Conviction** and this is the intro.**

**This is for Jess **

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Did you mean to do it, Dr Brennan? Because, I think that you did-" the pudgy lawyer asked teasingly trying to push Temperance off the edge into confessing. He was cut short, however, by a man sitting in the closest row to the front, accessible to the public.

"She didn't do it, God damn it! It was self defence!" Seeley Booth yelled across the courtroom. "God, if I'd noticed him approaching her, I would've done the same damned thing!"

"Booth..." Temperance said, nowhere near loud enough to be heard over his bellowing; but Booth could still lip-read. She looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to do anything _really_ stupid.

A tall policeman, with broad shoulders and a large head, stood up in front of Booth and raised his voice over Booth's, "Sir, if you don't sit down and _shut it_, I will have to ask you to leave! If you refuse to leave, I will have to remove you from the premises! Do you understand me?"

"But..." he said as he sat back down, unwillingly. "Bones..." He just sat staring at her worried pleading eyes as she once again pleaded Not Guilty.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's only an intro. Hope you liked it and I'll try real hard to update soon. Please review 'cause I love them. xxxxxx**


	2. A Murderer's Warehouse

**I can't believe how many people read it. Thnx.**

**Here's chapter two =**

* * *

_One month earlier....._

"Brennan! Booth's waiting outside!" Angela called out as she walked past Temperance's office.

"What's he waiting for?" Temperance asked confused as she gathered up her paperwork into a neat pile on her desk.

"Brennan, sweetie," Angela sighed, leaning against the doorframe, "he's picking you up so you guys can go investigate that old warehouse just off the Highway. What's up? You never forget _anything_?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't know. I must just be tired. See you." And with that, she shrugged into her coat and walked out the door.

Once inside Booth's car and driving along 52nd street, Booth began explaining the details of this guy _Jeffrey Marble_.

"He's like 6"4' and has tatts everywhere. We almost nabbed him for the murder of a couple guys in their 20's a couple years ago, but there wasn't enough evidence to arrest him," Booth explained to an intensely listening Brennan. "This is his warehouse, although he rents it out to companies; it's been abandoned for years."

"So," Brennan asked, "you reckon he murdered the European couple down at the lake last week? And we're going to his warehouse to find the evidence to prove that he did?"

"Yeah, Bones. I told you that _three_ times already," Booth pointed out, much to Brennan's disgust. "Are you okay? You sure you feel up to doing this today? We could always go tomorrow...."

"No! There is nothing wrong with me!" Brennan snapped, angrily crossing her arms over her chest. "I will _not_ let a little fatigue stop me from working, Booth! You should know that, of all people."

The warehouse was _huge_. It would take the two of them hours – days, even – to search through it all. It's gray concrete walls towered at least 5 or 6 metres above them and it ran at least 100 metres in length.

"Okay, Bones. Unless you want to spend the next week of your life wandering around this warehouse, we're gonna have to split up," Booth said seriously as they surveyed the area. "I wouldn't normally split up, but this guy moves fast; and we need him arrested before he strikes again."

"Sure, I'm fine with whatever you need to do to get this guy, Booth. Whatever suits," Brennan agreed, with more ease than could be said as normal.

Reaching into the inside pocket of his FBI jacket, Booth pulled out his spare gun and held it out to Brennan.

"What's that for?" Brennan asked, eyeing off the gun inquisitively.

"It's for you. Now, do you know how to use a gun, Bones?" Booth queried before loading it with bullets.

"Yeah. Of course I know how to use a damned gun. Aim it. Pull the trigger. But I don't need a gun to protect myself," Brennan protested. She stood with hands on hips and stared at him; a slight smirk on her lips.

Sighing and placing his hands on Brennan's shoulders, Booth admitted, "I would feel better about leaving you to fend for yourself in a murderer's warehouse knowing that you had a gun – in case, something happened to occur."

"Fine! I'll take the stupid gun!" Brennan gave in, taking the gun out of his hands and scrambling out from under his grasp. "See, look," Brennan sung her arms around and pointed the gun at a tin barrel a little way down the road and shot it, "I can use a gun."

"JESUS, Bones! Warn me before you're gonna go shoot something at random!" he yelled, forcing Brennan's arms down to her waist. "Talk about giving a man a heart attack."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review – love you all xxxx**


	3. It Hit Him

"Anthropologically speaking, Booth, it wasn't 'random'. I thought first about what object I was going to shoot _before_ I shot it," Brennan said, turning professional for a moment. She began to whisper apologetically, "sor–", before abruptly cutting off mid-word.

Realising Brennan's mistake, Booth cocked his head to the side, his hands on his hips. Smirking, he toyed, "were you about to say _sorry_ to me, Bones? 'Cause I _swear_ that's the word I heard slip out just a little."

"What? _No_!" Brennan said defensively.

"Temperance Brennan," Booth said in a serious tone, "are you _sure_ you weren't about to say sorry?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Since when do you call me 'Temperance Brennan'?"

"Since when do you apologise?" Booth retaliated.

"Since never, goodbye Booth." And with that, Temperance turned on her heel and began walking toward the old warehouse.

_Goodbye?_ Booth thought, confused, and stood on the spot for a few seconds. Running toward her, Booth caught Brennan's arm in his hand, and it hit him like an electrical currant; ignited by their touching of skin. It hit him first when she turned around so suddenly that he didn't realise how close they were until her bright blue eyes were only inches away from his; smouldering with an emotion he was unfamiliar with. And then again when, unwillingly, his eyes travelled from her eyes, down the side of her slender nose and stopped at her oh-so-perfect lips. He had no control over it whatsoever. For the first time, he knew what it felt like to have no control over your own body. No control over your rapidly increasing heartbeat or the ecstasy that seemed to have replaced the blood coursing through his veins. He had no control because of her; because of this woman. Because the sight of her had hit him like a cold, hard slap in the face. Just the mere sight of her.

"Booth?" Brennan whispered, having the need to break the silence but not wanting to one little bit. She had noticed the way that his astonished eyes had caught hers. She had noticed the way his eyes had lingered a little too long on her lips. She had definitely noticed the way his grip on her had softened and now seems like a comforting gesture.

"Why 'goodbye'?" Booth asked in a whisper, snapping back to reality and remembering why he'd had to run after this woman and stop her from walking away from him.

"Because, I want to be able to get home at a reasonable time tonight, Booth, so we'd better get searching," Brennan truthfully told.

"Okay then," Booth said to Brennan as they entered the shabby warehouse through a rusty metal door half hanging off it's hinges and parted ways.

He watched her as she carefully wandered in amongst large cardboard boxes, crates and machinery, looking for any evidence that will link their guy to the murder. He mentally noted on the way she searched through the contents of the large room; biting her lip slightly as she examined objects at a closer view, pushing her hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face and for it to fall back in front only seconds after.

Hearing a noise behind her, Brennan jumped as she turned around quickly, her hand gripping more tightly around the handle of Booth's handgun. "Booth, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Brennan exhaled when she sure that the noise was only her partner stubbing his toe on the corner of one of the stacks of boxes.

"I – umm – I forgot to tell you to make sure if you find anything don't touch it unless you're wearing gloves – you know – so your DNA doesn't mingle with the evidence," Booth uttered stupidly, having to come up with a reason, to why he was following her in such a secretive matter, so quickly. As soon as the words came out, he knew he'd blown it. _Stupid_, he thought.

"I know, Booth, I _am_ the forensic anthropologist in this partnership," she stated, not picking up on the fact that Booth was lying.

* * *

"What the hell, Seeley, concentrate," Booth muttered angrily to himself, when he once again found his thoughts drifting off to an unknowing Brennan on the other side of the warehouse, instead of on the blood stain he had just found on a pile of rags sitting on top of what seemed to be an old bar stool.

_BANG!_

Booth spun around to the entrance of the door in shock, _was that a gunshot I just heard? Bones?_

* * *

**Did you like it??? I really hope you did and **_**pretty please with cherries on top review – **_**even if it's just to say hello. Click the button.....**

**Em xXXxxxxx**


	4. Didn't Get One

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**I'd just like to say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE!!"**

**Enjoy and please review – as a 16****th**** birthday present to me :)**

* * *

_Breathe, breathe, breathe._

He was running; running fast. Running fast and knocking things over and not caring how much noise he made. Who cared? The murderer would care. Bones would care 'cause she'd say it was careless of him to do so as he may be tampering with potential evidence. Bones would _definitely_ care. Not for her safety or any _rational_ reason like that; but for her work – for her precious evidence.

He had to keep running. He had to keep breathing. He couldn't stop and think. If he did so, he would think about what he may be running to. And he couldn't allow that to happen. If it happened, he would break down. If it happened, he may as well just curl up on the floor and give in to the pain. It'd probably hurt less.

He didn't know where exactly the – he couldn't think of the gunshot – _noise_ had come from, but he knew the general direction. All he could do was look. _Run_ and look.

The silence – other than the 'pad pad pad' of his feet slapping against the cold concrete – was broken by a noise that broke his heart into two, and made him run just a little faster.

Turning quickly to his left, his left once more and then slightly right, Booth came to a long strip between tower upon tower of storage. At the end of the strip, was a small, limp body lying in amongst what looked like electrical wires, power tools and collapsed cardboard boxes. The body was shaking vigorously, unsettling the eerie silence of the warehouse. Lying just near the head, was the gun he had given to Bones for self-defence. A weapon to protect herself with. A weapon which could possibly have killed her.

"Bones," he whispered to himself as he ran even faster and skidded to his knees next to the shaking body.

The body was face down. Her hair splayed all over the place and the gemstone necklace he had commented on only that morning was broken, the beads scattered across the floor and in amonst the pile.

He rested his hand softly on her shoulder.

"Bones?" Booth whispered pleadingly. "Bones?" Still no reply, but her body still continued to shake under his touch. "Temperance? Listen to me! I cannot lose you! I rely on you _far_ too much to lose you! I _need_ you to stay with me, Bones! I'm _begging_ you to stay with me! Please! Please...." his voice trailed off as he bowed his head and shut his eyes.

Feeling the tiniest of movements under the soft touch of his fingertips, his eyes shot open sharply staring intently at the slight lift of Brennan's head. Once her head was a little higher, she turned slightly and locked her eyes immediately with his. Mascara ran down her face and a heavy fountain of tears from her eyes; a large red mark on her left cheek.

Eyes practically glued on her, Booth wrapped one arm around her back and the other under her chest and heaved her into his lap and held her close to him. Brennan clung onto him and balled his shirt up in his fists, pulling him closer. Sobbing into his shoulder, Brennan tried to focus on keeping her breathing steady whilst Booth smoothed her hair and ran his thumb softly along her jaw line.

"Sh, Bones! Sh! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Tell me what hurts!" Booth was unsure whether he was trying to reassure her or himself. He wasn't sure who need the reassurance more.

Shaking her head and turning slightly so she could press her face deeper into his chest, she mumbled quietly between sobs, "I-I'm not hur-hurt."

Rocking her slightly in his arms, he asked, "then why are you crying? And _what_ was that gunshot? Bones? You can tell me. You can tell me _anything_."

"M-Marble." She said simply.

"Marble?" Booth whispered in confusion, "as in the serial _murderer_ Marble?"

Booth was shocked into silence by Brennan's single nod.

"He ju-just showed up! Out of nowhere! He hi-hit me and shoved m-me to the floor! Got out a gun and lo-loaded i-it and aimed it a-at me!" Brennan sniffed heavily wiping her nose on the sleeve of her jacket. "H-he was going to sh-shoot m-me, Booth! I di-didn't know what else t-to do! I didn't want to d-die!" She broke down into uncontrollable sobs and Booth felt her body go limp in his arms as he tightened his grip on her.

"Where is he, Bones? Did he get away?"

She did nothing but shake her head.

Lifting her to a sitting position against the boxes and prying his top from Brennan's fists, Booth stood up and walked around a little, keeping his hand near his gun.

Just as he rounded the corner, he spotted a man who could be no-one other than Marble; fitting the FBI's description identically. He was unconsciously lying in a large pool of blood. Walking as quiet as he could toward Marble, Booth bend down on one knee and pressed two of his fingers just under his jaw line; praying desperately, for Brennan's sake, for a pulse.

He didn't get one.

* * *

**Click the button :)**


	5. Self Defence

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The anxious look on Booth's face turned to one of sorrow, Brennan realised a moment before he turned to her, looking at her as is his heart was breaking.

"Oh god!" Brennan squealed, covering her mouth with her shaking hands. "He's _dead_! Oh god, Booth! I _killed_ him!"

Running to her and pulling her to her feet and into one of their 'guy hugs', Booth said reassuringly, "it was self-defence, Bones. Anyone will see that."

"Why are you hugging me?" Brennan said in an offending tone.

Confused, Booth replied in a matter-o'-fact tone, "'cause I care about you – you're my best friend. And you're hurting and this is _really_ big, Bones."

"That doesn't mean you have to hug me," Brenna said, pulling away from the tight embrace; and failing when Booth clung onto her upper arms and looked her straight in her wide blue eyes.

"You've never had a problem with it before; in fact, you've welcomed it! What is it, Bones? Why won't you let me hug you?"

Brennan closed her eyes as she said slowly, "be_cause_, those other times I was Dr Temperance Brennan. N-now I'm a m-m-murderer!" Then opening her eyes quickly she yelled in his face, "I'm one of the bad guys now! I'm one of the guys you and I _catch_ and chuck into _jail_! Why would you _want_ to hug a _murderer_?"

"Aww, Bones!" he said sympathetically, forcing her into a hug and locking his hands together behind her back. "You are _not_ all a bad guy. And I will _always_ hug you and always _want_ to hug you. Hell," moving his lips just next to her ear, so close that his hot breath sent a shiver through her body, and whispered, "I'd quit my _job_ if it meant I could hold you and never let go."

Sniffing she said, "that's just you. What about Ange and Hodgins and Cam? What'd they think of me?" she paused, "would you _really_ do that? Quit your job?"

She turned her head so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

Booth noticed this tiny movement and lifted up her chin so he could see her face. "I would do a _whole_ lot more than quit my job for you, Bones."

She smiled a small smile as she weaved her arms around his waist and clung onto him. She smiled a little more when she felt Booth press his lips to the top of her head.

* * *

"Hacker, please? I'm begging you, it was self-defence!" Booth begged Andrew Hacker to let what Brennan had done pass.

"And how do you know that, Agent Booth? Where you there when he was shot?" Hacker asked, knowing that Booth knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

Sighing, Booth replied, avoiding the complete truth, "yes. I was in the warehouse when Marble was shot."

Turning to face Booth, Hacker said, "look, Booth. I know you were in the warehouse but you did not _physically_ she Dr Brennan shoot him. There's nothing else we can do. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I admit. I wasn't there in the same vicinity; but I _know_ Bones would not shoot _anyone_ unless it was slef-defence!"

"I'll ask you again, Agent Booth, how do you know that?" Hacker was beginning to get impatient with Booth's resistance.

"I know her. I know her back to front, up and down. She isn't _capable_ of murder, sir. Trust me on that!" Booth was desperate; for his _and_ Brennan's sake.

"That's not enough to go on."

Leaning against the wall, Booth looked down the strip of warehouse storage and set his eyes on Brennan; retelling her story, in tears, to Angela. Angela was hugging her and rubbing soft circles on her back; in a failed attempt to soothe her from the harsh events of her reality.

"Booth," Hacker began before pausing for a moment, "seeing as you were the first on the scene, I'm afraid it's protocol that you do it."

"No!" Booth said sternly, standing his ground.

Hacker said stubbornly, "it's part of your job! You have to!"

"No!" Booth yelled. "I will _not_ do that! _Ever_! And you cannot make me!" Booth glared into Hacker's eyes with hatred.

"This is obviously because of your romantic connections with Dr Bre-"

"There is not a romantic _connection_!"

Hacker continued, "then, romantic _feelings_ for Dr Brennan and I'm afraid because of this, _if_ she is found innocent yourself and Dr Brennan will no longer be partners. _You_ will be reassigned a new partner and Dr Brennan will no longer have connections with the FBI. Is that clear?"

Booth's mind was spinning; both alternatives would _shatter_ both him and Brennan. What had they done to deserve this? Since when did falling in love become a crime? Since when did his job _separate_ him and Brennan, rather than force them together? It wasn't right. And it most definitely wasn't fair!

"And what if I do do this? And she turns out innocent?"

"Then things would go back to normal. Because by doing this it proves that your feelings for Dr Brennan are not making you incapable of completing work duties." Hacker walked back to the van after patting Booth on the shoulder and watching him walk to Brennan.

Walking towards her, Booth was lost for words. What would he say to her? How would he say it? _Would___he be able to say it, with the distraction of her sorrowful blue eyes right in front of him? He didn't know. But he had to.

He reached Brennan and Angela as they both took a step away from eachother.

"Hey, Booth," Angela said glumly.

"Hey, Ange, could I have a moment with Bones?" he asked.

Nodding Angela gave Brennan a quick kiss on the cheek and began walking away.

_He wouldn't say anything_.

Lifting her chin with his fingertip, Booth took Brennan's face in his hands and brought her closer until their lips met. And he kissed her. Like it was the _only_ chance he'd ever get to kiss her. It was _way_ better than he'd remembered. This beat and organised under-the-mistletoe kiss any day. Hearing Angela squeal excitedly in the distance, he smiled against her lips as her arms wrapped around his neck and she stood on her tippy-toes, leaning deeper into him. Oh, if Caroline had been here. Five steamboats just wasn't enough for him; wasn't enough for Brennan either.

He slowly and gently broke apart from her, wrapping his hands around her small wrists and bringing them to his lips. "I'm sorry," Booth whispered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Booth. I was a _completely_ willing recipient," Brennan smiled up at him.

A single tear running down his cheek, Booth said quietly, "not for that."

Brennan asked in shocked awe, "why are you crying, Booth?"

Blinking away any more oncoming tears, Booth quickly kissed each of her hands before reaching into his back pocket. Once again wrapping his hand around her wrist, her skin warm against his, Booth locked the handcuff securely in place.

"Temperance Brennan," Booth said distraught, "you are under arrest for the murder of Jeffry Marble."

* * *

**Hope you liked it and don't hate me for doing something so awful. Pretty please click the button :)**


	6. Well Needed Comfort

**I got exciting stuff to say. I got my L's (for those in America, in Australia we have to go on a Learner's Permit for 2 years before we can drive on our own) on Monday and I went for my first driving lesson today and it was M-A-D!!!!! Secondly, today at the start of lunch I tripped down the concrete stairs and grazed the skin offa both my knees and the sick bay lady made me put bandaids on them. Then just before when I took the bandaids off – THE BANDAID GOT STUCK TO ME!!! It hurt soooo bad :( **

**Okay..... enjoy!!**

* * *

Hearing her soft sobbing from her office, Hodgins stopped his work almost instantaneously as he popped his head in the door. She was bent over her desk with her face resting across her folded arms. Quietly approaching her shaking figure, Hodgins wondered whether comforting her would be accepted or would result in being slapped across the face.

Deciding it would be safer to let his presence known rather than creep up on her, Hodgins said soothingly, "Ange?"

Jumping slightly at the broken silence in her office, Angela sat up straight, not turning around until she had wiped the tears, and any evidence of them, from her eyes. "What is it, Jack? I've got reconstructions to do."

"Ange, you don't have to hind things from me – I can tell when something's up with you. I've always been able to and I know that something's up," Hodgins said, leaning against her desk.

"There's nothing wrong, Jack. I'm f_ine_," Angela said, continuing on with the facial reconstruction she'd been working on before she'd got the call from Booth saying that Brennan was in trouble and he thought it best if she were there.

Placing his hands steadily on her shoulders, Hodgins spun around Angela and her chair until she was face to face with him; only inches apart.

"Please, Ange. Let me in." Hodgins looked pleadingly into her eyes and said, "I'm worried about you."

Her attempt cover up any evidence of tears had not worked and her eyes remained red and puffy, her mascara blotchy and smudged under her eyes. "What makes you think there's something wrong, Jack? And why do you think you can tell these things?"

"Firstly, your eyes are puffy and have red-rims around them, and secondly, we almost got married, Ange. I was willing to give everything to you, and if you needed it, I would _still_ be willing to give everything to you. You are the love of my life, Ange; that's not ever going to change."

"My best friend just got arrested for _murder!_ By a guy who would literally kill _and_ die for her in an instant! How am I supposed to deal with that, Jack? I don't know what to do."

_Dr B killed someone?_ Jack thought horrified as Angela rested her head on Hodgins' shoulder and began to cry. Removing his hands from the chair, Hodgins wrapped his arms around her and held her in a more than _comforting_ gesture.

* * *

**I know it was short but Jess demanded that I update something tonight and this is all I got right now. Please review :)**


	7. Custody

_ONE DAY LATER....._

"Booth, I don't understand why you're so worked up," Brennan said across the room to Booth, who was standing on the other side of the metal bars on the door to her cell at the Washington D.C. Police Station. His knuckles were beginning to whiten as his hands gripped the bars tighter. "It is standard protocol that I be kept in police custody until a decision on my outcome has come to a conclusion."

"Police custody? Why can't I just handcuff you to _me_ and drag you along beside me. You'd be better off," Booth mumbled, his annoyance getting the better of him.

"_Police_ custody, Booth. You're FBI; there's a difference. Anyway, it's completely ra-"

"Bones! Don't you _dare_ say it is 'rational' what they're doing to you!" Booth interrupted Brennan's reasoning.

Tilting her head to the side in accusation, Brennan pointed out, "_you've_ done this to people a wide variety of times and haven't had any complaints. _Even_ when there was _nil_ evidence to hold against them; just your suspicion. Unlike in my case. Marble is _dead_ and I _admitted_ to shooting him. I can completely understa-"

"God, Bones! It was self-defence. I don't even get how they could charge you with anything other than manslaughter; if that, even. You may as well go check yourself into prison, the way you seem to lack the capability of defending yourself."

"It's because it was _your_ gun, Booth, and I wasn't authorised to use it – self-defence or not. I still don't understand why you're so worked up about this...." Brennan trailed off as she caught a glare from Booth.

"Bones? Come here," Booth said quietly, putting his hands through the gaps in the bars and beckoning for her to come closer. Standing up from the chipped wooden bench she had accommodated in the past 24 hours, Brennan stopped in front of him, resting her hands on his open palms. Grasping her hands firmly in his, Booth tugged on her wrists, pulling her closer to him, until their bodies were pressed up on either side of the door separating them.

"I'm worked up....because I'm freaking out. I'm freaking out about what is gonna happen to you and what I will do if something _does_ happen to you. You were freaked out yourself, Bones. There was a moment there in the warehouse when I thought that if I stopped holding onto you, you were going to break into a million pieces right before my eyes. So, I'm worked up because you're stuck in this tiny little cell, _alone_, and there's nothing I can do to protect you," Booth sighed, resting his forehead against the cool bars.

Leaning forward, Brennan bowed her head so it was resting against Booth's. "I'm not alone," she whispered, squeezing his hands comfortingly. "I've got you."

Raising his head, Booth replied, "you've always had me," before pressing his lips delicately against her forehead.

Before he could remove his lips from her skin completely, Brennan, in the spare-of-the-moment, lifted her head up and stretched onto her tippy-toes, crashing her lips desperately down onto his. Stunned only for a moment, Booth returned the kiss with the heavy build-up of passion that had built up inside of him whilst watching her sit alone on that lonely plank of rotting wood bolted to the cold concrete wall. The restriction of the bars made it difficult to express the emotions that were bursting from their hearts and out of their mouths. Trying to hold more of her, Booth reached his arms further through the bars, clinging onto her upper arms for dear life and inching her body oh so closer to his. He could feel the heat radiating off of her; himself as well; and it was amazing. A dream come true. Waiting 5 long years to finally experience those first intimate moment with her and they were under the worst circumstances imaginable. He needed so badly to cherish this moment and _he did_. He cherished the moment. He cherished her soft lips against his. He cherished every single muscle and bone in her body; all of her.

A buzzing in his pocket, broke the silence but did not break their embrace.

Enjoying the moment just a little longer, Brennan waited a few cherished moments before whispering against his lips, "you should probably answer that."

"But I don't want to."

"Booth."

Pulling away from her slowly, Booth removed his phone from his pocket and brought it up to his ear, "Booth?"

After a few nods, and a few failed attempts at rebuttal, Booth hung up the phone and looked longingly into her never-ending blue eyes. He wished so deeply in his heart, which was now throbbing from the adrenaline, that the moments of the last day could be rewound, and he could just _hold_ her without any restrictions.

"Bones...."

"What Booth?" Brennan asked quietly, bracing herself for the worst.

Breathing deeply and grasping her hands and pulling them to his chest, Booth said, "you're on trial for murder and will remain in government prison until your hearing; which is in a month. I'm so sorry, Bones."

* * *

**Hope you liked it and sorry for the wait.**

**Please review : )**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	8. Persistance

**Hey sorry its been so long but i've been kinda busy with school n all but im updating now! Hope you like this chapter **

* * *

_The Next Morning_

He'd had one hell of a night. He hadn't got a wink of sleep. The agony, heartache and misery that throbbed in his heart so forcefully, had prevented him from doing so. The pleading and apologetic look in her eyes when she was re-handcuffed. The sorrowful tone in which she'd whispered, her forehead resting in the crook of his neck, "don't visit me, Booth". The tingle left on his lips after he'd kissed away a single tear she was unable to hold back, when it rolled down her slightly flushed cheek. How empty his arms felt after she was tugged back by an impatient police officer. The warmth of her fingers when she held onto his hand tightly until hers slipped from his grasp. The almost uncontrollable need to run after her as she walked in slow motion down the peeling white corridor. The ache and longing that he was left with when she was no longer in his sight. These were the reasons for Booth's insomnia. The memories that made his stomach retch with pain, running over and over in his mind. It was as if his mind was replaying them on purpose; like if he kept reliving them they might turn out to be just a dream, or at least more bearable. It didn't work. Every time was more torturous than the last.

He didn't care if she'd told him to stay away and not to visit. She wasn't in the right state of mind yesterday. She wasn't thinking straight. He would regret not visiting her and he knew that if he didn't, she would regret telling him not to.

Stepping into a crumpled pair of jeans and pulling on a hoodie, Booth slipped his shoes on, grabbed his phone and wallet, and walked out his apartment door.

Arriving at the jail where his Bones was being imprisoned, Booth almost jogged in anticipation to see her. Stepping up to the front desk, Booth called, "excuse me?" to the lady who was standing with her back to him on the other side of the counter.

"Oh, sorry," she said, fumbling around with her pen, as if he had startled her, "how may I help you, sir?"

"I am here to see Temperance Brennan. _Dr_ Temperance Brennan," he added with emphasis. "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth; but this is a personal visit. She was brought here yesterday afternoon."

Nodding and typing in a few things on her keyboard, she said a moment later, "I'll be right back, Agent Booth."

Tapping his foot and drumming his fingers on the bench, Booth was getting impatient. He straightened up when she re-entered the room five or ten minutes later, a small frown on her face.

"Agent Booth," she paused momentarily, "I'm sorry but Dr Brennan has denied your visit."

"W-what? _Denied _my visit? Is that the nice way of telling me she doesn't want to see me?" Booth was sure she was misunderstood. Even though Bones' told him she didn't want him to visit he didn't actually think she'd _deny_ him from visiting.

"Yes, Agent Booth. I'm sorry but seeing as you won't be visiting anyone, it would be advisable for you to leave."

Walking back to his car, his heart swelling with even _more_ agony, Booth slid his back down the side of his car and slumped to the ground. Looking at his watch, he saw it was 8.07am.

* * *

11.43am

"Agent Booth? You're back," the receptionist said in surprise.

"I never left. Would you ask Dr Brennan whether or not she will allow me to see her now?" Booth asked putting on his charmed smile, but feeling ever so guilty about it afterwards; how could he smile like that when Bones was in _prison_?

She once again came back with the same answer.

* * *

2.29pm

No change.

* * *

4.53pm

"I'm _sorry_ Agent Booth but Dr Brennan simply does not want to see you. And I'm afraid that you'll have to leave, visiting hours end at 5."

* * *

The next day the same routine continued; to no avail. It seemed as if maybe she was frustrated with him, but she couldn't hold out on him forever, could she?  


* * *

The next day, Booth only asked for her twice, and the day after that only once, trying to give her some space, hoping she'll have a change of heart. He truly hoped she did; and soon. Booth didn't know how much longer he could last without seeing her. His last visions of her were distraught tragic ones. He wanted to see that mind-blowing smile or the confidence in her eyes after they'd made out through the jail cell door. He truly _needed_ to see them again. Many times again. But he could not. Because she refused to see him and there was not a single thing he could do to change her mind because he had no way of contacting her.

_Please Bones?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it and **_**pretty please leave a review**_**. Love you forever**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	9. Sitting Waiting Hurting

Sitting. Waiting. Hurting.

So far, Seeley Booth had waited outside the prison doors in which Brennan was being kept for 4 days, 2 hours and 15 minutes. He'd asked to see her approximately 11 times; each time he was denied. But he didn't care if he sat here for the entire month she was in custody. He didn't care if he asked relentless times a day to see her and she refused to every single time. Sure it made his heart feel like it was literally breaking into two and throb like you wouldn't believe. He was certain this hurt more than when Pam shot him. But still.... he didn't care. Because at least he was trying. Even if she didn't want him to, he was trying. And even if he couldn't see her or feel her, he was close to her; or as close as the towering prison walls would allow.

"Agent Booth, as I have told you for the past four days, Dr Brennan does not want to see you. You should go home, at least have a shower," she looked thoughtfully at me and then focused her attention on something over my shoulder. "How may I help you, Miss?"

Backing away and then turning around to leave the office, he came face to face with none other than Angela Montenegro.

"Ange, there's no point in trying. She won't let you see her," Booth said glumly as he trudged out of the office.

"We'll see about that," she said under her breath, then raising her voice to an audible level, "hello. I would like to see Dr Temperance Brennan? Tell her it's Angela Montenegro."

Booth sat on the musty yellow chairs against the wall, waiting to see Angela get knocked back; hoping it would make himself feel a little better.

"She won't let you, An-"

"Right this way, Ms Montenegro," the receptionist said, opening another door, and holding it open for her to walk through.

"What the fuck?!" Booth yelled, getting to his feet angrily. "This is bullshit, Ange, and you know it! Why will she let you see her but not me, huh? I haven't left this place for 4 days!"

A sorrowful look on her face, Ange walked over and rested her hand on his shoulder, "I don't know, Booth. I really don't know. The only reason I came is because she called me and asked me to. I'll try and find out what's up, Booth, but I don't know how that's gonna work out. I'll _try_ and convince her to let her see you. I'll try my hardest." With that she turned and walked through the door, followed by the receptionist.

* * *

"Ange, you came!" Brennan felt relieved that Angela had actually come. She truly thought she wouldn't have because she said on the phone how guilty she'd feel if Booth found out that she saw Brennan when Brennan wouldn't let him see her.

"Of course I came, sweetie. You asked me to," Angela smiled, leaning across to touch her hand, but pulled it back when the guard told her the 'no contact' policy. "Before you speak, I need to speak. What. The. Hell. Bren! Booth literally has not left the prison since the first time he asked to see you. That's four days, sweetie! No man would do that unless he _really_ cares, Bren. He _really_ cares. Why won't you see him?"

"I can't, Ange. You wouldn't understand," she said, twiddling her thumbs, avoiding eye contact.

"I think I might be able to. Try me."

"Okay," she paused briefly, "I don't want to hurt Booth. I don't want him obsessing over this. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself in here. There's enough police protection here anyway. Tell Booth not to stay or try to visit anymore. I don't want him to see me like this; not when I'm most vulnerable. If you were in my position, would you want Hodgins to come and see you like this?"

"Frankly, I wouldn't care. I would miss him too much and I'm far too selfish to tell him to stay away. When you love someone, Bren, you don't mind being selfish. Start being selfish for once."

She was silent for a minute or two; thinking.

"So, Hodgins wouldn't care if you were being selfish?" Brennan was _really_ confused.

"No. He probably wouldn't. And even if he did, he wouldn't show it because he'd know how much if meant to me. Booth would too. He doesn't care about himself. He hasn't seen you in four days and you refuse to let him; he's going insane. He _misses_ you. Let him see you." Angela sighed, praying the message had gotten through.

"So, I should start being selfish?"

Smiling hugely, Angela replied, "yes, sweetie. _Exactly_!"

"Thanks, Ange."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!!!! Please review cause I love you all. **

**Em xXxXxxx**


	10. I Don't Think I Can

_**The Day Before**_

Pottering around her office, Angela was unsure of what she should do with herself. Cam had some new victim who has multiple gunshot wounds to the head and abdomen. She really needs a cause of death and identity, so that was keeping her pretty busy. Hodgins was helping Sweets with this 'secret' assignment that was probably just some psycho-analysis; which was pointless because everyone already knew Hodgins had some issues. Booth was still waiting outside the prison just waiting for Brennan to finally let him see her. It was so depressing, the thought of the two of them being so lonely when they could be together. And well, Bren was in prison so she didn't really have a choice in what she was doing to occupy her time. Angela had nothing to do. She didn't like to involve herself in gory, decomposed bodies too much and she'd already done a facial reconstruction of Cam's victim but there were no matches on the database. She didn't even bother to attempt visiting Brennan; if she wouldn't let Booth in, no one else had a chance. So imagine the surprise Angela got when she answered her phone a moment later.

"Hello?" Ange sighed.

"Ange? You need to come in. I _need_ to see you!"

Confusion blurred her thoughts for a few seconds before Angela blurted, "oh my god, Bren! How are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Ange. Just _please_ come in as soon as you can. Please?"

"O-of c-course. I'll visit first thing tomorrow morning," Angela stammered, a little lost for words.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"_So, I should start being selfish?"_

"_Yes, sweetie. Exactly!"_

"_Thanks Ange!"_

They were silent for a few moments until Angela said, "okay, I've said my bit. _Now_ you can speak."

Angela watched as Brennan struggled to find the right words that matched what she was feeling.

"I don't think I can do it, Ange," she stated simply.

"Do what? Prison? The trial?"

Shaking her head, Brennan buried her head in her hands before running her fingertips through her hair.

"Not that. I don't think I can let Booth visit me."

"Why not? Sweetie, you're really stupid if you don't let him see you!"

"Not allowing Booth to see me will not lower my IQ, Angela. I don't think I can have Booth come in here and talk comforting words to me that _aren't_ going to help. I don't think I could contain myself if he were right across the table from me, so close I could touch him but not being allowed to. I don't think I would let him walk out and I be left alone without losing my sanity. I cannot have him here and then have to watch him walk away. I can't deal with that."

Smiling slightly, Angela said quietly, "it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because even if he does have to walk out he will _always_ come back. You can count on that."

"Are you sure?" Brennan asked sheepishly.

"100%."

"You know I don't believe in 100% in anyth-"

"Bren," she said, silencing her, "shh!"

* * *

**So sorry that its so short I just couldn't think of much else to write and I really wanted to get this updated. By the way, this one is to Jess and Dana 'cause we won debating against a PRIVATE SCHOOL and we're very wrapped about that! **

**Pretty please leave a review. Love you forever**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	11. Coping

**Hey here's the next chapter. The first part of it may be a bit scratchy cause i worked 5 ½ hours today n im a bit drowsy but i hope you enjoy. **

**Jess: OMG OMG OMG OMG PAGE 256 OMG OMG OMG AHHHHHH!!**

**Sorry bout that everyone – enjoy :)**

* * *

He'd gone home. He'd eaten something other than take out. He'd showered. He'd shaved. He'd changed his clothes. But he still felt just as dirty and depressed as he had before he'd left the prison.

"Hello, Agent Booth. I'll check with Dr Brennan for you." He no longer had to ask to see Brennan. The receptionist knew his request. She rarely spoke. Most of the time all he would do would be to walk in and sit down. She'd leave through the silver metal door and 10 or so minutes later she would return and simply shake her head.

Today was no different; a simple shake of the head. But instead of leaving to wait another few hours, Booth stood up, placed his hands firmly on the desk and said, "ma'am? Today if the _fifth_ day I've attempted," he said exaggerated, making quotation marks with his fingers, "to visit Dr Brennan. Then yesterday, her best friend shows up and is instantly going through doors i haven't yet had the chance to go through, and visiting her. I'm confused here, so I need to ask. How does she say no? Does she say it in an emotionless way? With remorse? Does she even acknowledge the fact she is almost _literally_ breaking my heart? Please, I need to know."

"I'll just say that most of the time when she declines your visit, she's struggling to hold back tears," she said, patting his hand with her own.

* * *

_2 HOURS, 43 MINUTES AND 26 SECONDS LATER._

Booth's heart nearly skipped a beat as the receptionist returned with a wide smile and nodded.

* * *

After finally walking through that shiny metal door, Booth approached a security guard outside the visiting room.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said nervously, etching to get inside and she his Bones. "I'm here to see Dr Temperance Brennan."

Nodding slightly, the large, buff guard said, "right this way, Sir." He walked silently, despite his very large feet and body structure, through a wide set of glass double doors, holding them open just long enough for Booth to squeeze through, and led him through the high-security prison.

His Bones didn't deserve to be here; she wasn't meant to be here. But still, he was the one who had put her there. The outside of the prison had towering walls of concrete and grey bricks, topped with could-be-lethal wire circles. A prevention of escape. Bones was scientifically knowledgeable enough to figure out a plan of escape. But Booth was sure of the fact that she was not physically able enough to see through those miraculous scientific plans of hers.

"Stay here, Agent Booth. Dr Brennan will be brought out shortly."

Booth sat down at one of the bolted-down tables in the visitors room. He had no idea why the tables had the need to be bolted down; he highly doubted the prisoners are focused on attempting to steal crappy, stained prison tables rather than focusing on staying sane and just surviving through until tomorrow.

In the room there were four other inmates with visitors.

Inmate #1- Sally Barker, early thirties.

She had wavy – or frizzy, which would be more accurate – ginger hair that didn't even reach her shoulders. Her almost black eyes were supported by bags equally as dark, if not darker. She was sweating, which was made obvious by her continuously wiping her forehead with the back of her right hand. Every few seconds she would entwine her fingers together, only to separate them a few seconds after.

Inmate #2- Anthony Marlone, mid forties.

His receding hairline and fairly obvious bald-patch were the main factors to his age. His once black hair was now turning grey above his ears and a little around the back. He kept picking at some of many circular scabs that covered the majority of his arms and some of his neck; indicating he was once addicted to illegal substances, more likely Ice.

Inmate #3- Isaiah Michaels, late teens.

He ruffed up his hair and smiled gooily at the young female, aged between 15 and 20, who was obviously romantically interested in him; it was given away by the way she was biting her bottom lip in a seductive way whilst staring intently on his facial features

Inmate #4- Moe Reesebank, late twenties.

He had messy blonde hair which he obviously once kept stylish and neat, but had now given up the charade of being a perfectly coping inmate in one of thousands of prisoners. A bruised swollen nose and butterfly strips which covered most of his left eyebrow hinted he'd been caught up in fights, possibly more than one, in recent days.

All four of them had probably never met before being in this room right in this moment. They had nothing in common by sight. But to someone like Booth, where reading people came in his job description, he could tell that they had practically _everything_ in common inside. They were all depressed. They were all lonely. The only thing keeping them going is the people sitting across the table from them. _Their _people. Their lifeline.

_Bones won't be like this, though. She won't be depressed. She'll be complaining about work withdrawals and getting behind. She will complain about the other inmates' lack of personal hygiene and she will put on a brave face and pretend that she is doing okay and tell him not to worry about her. Bones will be different_, Booth thought as he observed the other desperate souls in the room.

A fifth inmate entered the room, wearing the same matching dark blue top and pants; hands secured in handcuffs in front of their torso. An unfamiliar guard shoved the prisoner from behind, forcing them to trip on their own feet and banging their hip on the corner of a table on the other side of the room, so hard that it would surely be bruised by the next morning. This inmate fit in this place as perfectly as everyone else in this room did.

Inmate #5- Temperance Brennan, mid thirties.

Her once beautiful wavy hair was dry and messy, held back with a hair tie. She had fresh red chafing in full circles around her wrists; indicating a struggle against the rusty steel handcuffs that bound her tightly. Her mesmerising blue eyes did not hold his eyes with the alluring gaze she usually met him with. Her eyes were empty and lifeless.

This woman couldn't be his Bones. The Bones he knew would stay strong and brave. She would know better than to struggle against the handcuffs. She would tell him not to bother visiting her and to go solve murders without her. This woman could not be his Bones; this desperate, pleading woman could not be his Bones. But as depressing as it was, and he couldn't deny it, this woman _was_ his Bones.

"Booth!" Brennan said with tears welling up in her sockets and her hands trembling in the grasp of each other. "You need to get me out of here, Booth! I can't survive in here any longer without going insane. Please, Booth, get me out of here!" she pleaded and pleaded to a silent Booth as he sat staring at his partner, who had broken-down amongst herself. It broke his heart. She was desperate. She was exactly like every other inmate in the room. She _wasn't_ coping; not one bit.

* * *

**Hope you liked it – please review**

**Love you forever**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	12. Always

"Bones, do you realise how much pain I am in right now?" Booth asked, completely serious, looking deep into her eyes to try and locate some kind of reaction from her.

Brennan's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him through tear-coated lashes. "Was it a guard, one that brought you in? Because the workers here don't appear to have any respect for a person's pain meter."

Shaking his head, Booth thought solemnly to himself. What would he tell her? She's already desperate and pleading; he hadn't been counting on that. Could he admit the truth without causing her to break even more? Without sending her into a spiral of guilt and depression? Would she hate him if he told her the truth? Or scold him if he kept it from her?

"It wasn't a guard. It was....it was....it was you, okay!" Booth blurted out, bracing himself for the worst.

"Me?" she looked distraught for only a moment. "I can understand that."

"You can?"

She nodded.

"But, Bones, do you understand _why_?"

She bit on her bottom lip and pondered upon the question before looking up at him and shaking her head.

"I'll tell you, then. I came to visit you the first morning you were in here, as early as they would allow me to. You wouldn't let me see you. So I stuck around for the day, attempting a couple more times, hoping you'd give in. But you didn't, so I thought, why not stay here for the night and try again first thing in the morning? So for _four_ days I didn't leave the parking lot. I didn't shower or change my clothes. I ordered take out and they delivered it to my car. Then Ange comes and in she goes; straight away. And I was still left in the parking lot. You called her to come and see you. Look, this may sound _really_ harsh, because she's your best friend and all, but...._why her_? Why not me? I was practically begging to see you. Why not me, Bones? What was it you could tell her, _confide_ in her, but not with me?" He had meant all this to come out angry, to show her how annoyed he was with her. But it came out sorrowful and pleading.

"You didn't leave your car for _four days_?" Brennan's shocked expression said more than words could in that moment. "That's really not good for your health, Booth," she scolded.

"You didn't answer my question."

Brennan sighed. "I called Ange and asked her t visit, because I needed help," she paused briefly, twiddling her dirt-covered thumbs, "about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Booth. You! Look, the reason I wouldn't let you see me isn't because I don't want you to see me like this; well, that was _part_ of it, but not the main reason. It wasn't because I was being mean or because I don't care, because, believe me, I _do_ care," _more than you know_, she added as an after thought. "It was because I didn't know if I could handle you being here. Because eventually you would have to leave and I didn't know whether I could cope with that. Cope with having to watch you walk away from me and then having to go back to my lonely cell." Her eyes were full to the brim with tears as she spoke and it took all she had to hold them back. "But Ange told me you would come back, and after I thought about it for a little while, I believe, I _have faith_, that you will always come back."

"Always, Bones."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	13. Time Running Out

**Sorry about the wait everyone and a delayed HAPPY EASTER to you all!! Also, part of this chapter came to me from a suggestion from **_jsiebert_, **thanks :)**

* * *

"Five minutes," the guard grunted bluntly to Booth, who nodded his head slightly, acknowledging he had heard him.

Turning back to look at her slightly shaking figure, Booth reached out and grasped her hands in his, rubbing circles on her palms with his thumbs. "Hey, Bones. Look at me. I will do _something_ to try and get you out of here. If I could get you out on bail or get the charges dropped completely, I swear I will do everything I can to make it happen."

Brennan sniffed and nodded, then said, "bail would be nice," with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know it would," Booth agreed, wiping away the tears on her cheek with their intertwined hands. "So, I was thinking, you remember Caroline's ex-husband?"

"Dad's defence lawyer?"

"Yeah, I was thinking I'd give him a call and see what he could do to help."

The moment was peaceful and calm, until the guard called out the two minute warning and Brennan burst into tears, burying her face in their hands.

A stunned Booth asked quietly, "what's wrong? He can help you get out on bail. If you don't want me to speak to him, I won't. Just tell me...." he trailed off as he felt Brennan shaking her head against his hands.

"It's not that," she sobbed.

"Then what is it?"

Looking up, Brennan was not only upset; she was angry. Not at all what Booth had expected. "What's wrong? That _stupid, freakin' guard_! He just has to go and remind of the irrationality that my life has become. Going around announcing when I have to go back to my hell is _not_ in his job description!"

"Don't worry about him now, Bones. Just... forget about him for _two_ minutes. Just two minutes," Booth said reassuringly, leaning forward on the table. Breathing in the scent of her before he had to leave, Booth closed his eyes, blocking out all other noise other than their breathing; his calm and even, hers raggedy and sharp. "Shh..." Slowly her breaths cane at a regular pace and her pulse returned to normal.

Opening his eyes to find Brennan's closed, Booth whispered, "you have no idea how much I need to kiss you right now."

A smirk formed on her lips and her eyes shot open, staring straight into his. "And if you did that they'd kick you out _now_ and we still have 1 minute 5 seconds left, so I wouldn't be happy if I had to give you up before that time was over."

"Good point, but not quite exact," Booth said, watching the confusion cross her face as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"How so?"

"Well, I wouldn't be happy if I had to give you up _ever_."

"Time's up! Agent Booth, this way," the guard grunted as a finality, standing up from the chair in which he'd been seated.

Tears began to well up in her eyes again, as Booth ever so slowly pushed his chair back, the legs scraping against the floor loudly, whilst never letting go. Leaning down to kiss both of her hands before saying, "I'll be back. Promise," Booth painfully, unwillingly, freed his hands from their embrace and walked backwards slowly, never taking his eyes off of Brennan, as she left through a door on the opposite side of the room to him.

* * *

"Mr Barron? This is Agent Booth. Yes, I'm good thanks. I was wondering how you were going with getting Brennan out on bail. Mhmm. That is _bullshit_! She's not gonna make a runner! Anyone could see that! Who cares? I know of people who have been up on more serious charges than Brennan and they've been let out on bail! Yeah whatever. Thanks for your help."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing. Btw, Mr Barron is in reference to David Barron, Caroline's ex-husband, and forgive me if I got it wrong but I'm pretty sure that was his name. **

**Pretty please review,**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	14. Broken Promises

The next day, when Booth returned to the visitors room, Brennan was already sitting there, the same table as the day before, a wide smile on her face. Booth tried to smile back with as much enthusiasm, though it was difficult to fake such joy. Their hands were intertwined before he'd even sat down, a touch that, now after having felt it, he did not think he'd be able to live without.

"How was you night?" Brennan asked casually, staring at their entwined hands.

Looking only at her, Booth replied, "it was okay, I guess. It was nice to sleep in a bed, rather than my car. A lot roomier."

"I still have to make it up to you. You didn't need to live in your car for four days because of me," Brenna bowed her head and looked at her lap, still feeling ever so guilty about her reluctance of letting Booth visit.

"Well, I'm here now. Anyway, Bones, I..umm...I have...I called Caroline's ex-husband and...umm..." Booth was unable to find the right words. No words would be the right words to break such news to her, but still, some words were better than others. This news would shatter her. Break her out of the happy state she was in right now. The only hope she was holding onto right now, Booth was about to snatch from her grasp.

"Oh, about my bail?" she said excitedly, leaning closer to him across the table.

"Umm...yeah. Look, Bones, I tried my _hardest_! I did everything but get down on my hands and knees and beg. He wouldn't budge. I swear I did all I could, Bones. He said that 'cause you're up for such a serious charge they don't feel safe letting you out on bail; which I told them was bullshit! I'm so sorry. Bones, look at me. Please?" Booth pleaded and apologised, trying to read her face, though he couldn't see it at all, her head was bowed.

Raising her head a little, and then a little more, Bones looked at Booth. Her eyes so full of tears, everything looked water brushed. Her lower lip trembling so slight that only someone as close to her as Booth was would notice it. Her hands, wrapped in his, had begun to shake, sending shivers up his arms. Her breaths came faster, her chest lifting up and down much quicker and more uneven.

"Bones, shh," Booth whispered, trying to interpret her only too obvious thoughts. Blinking once, all the tears she'd used all she had to hold back fell freely. And man, did they fall. Silent at first and then it became to much and she let it all out. All the time and the waiting, the pain and the hurting, the worries and the fears, the love and the tears. And the whole time Booth felt helpless.

Laughter broke out on the other side of the room. A huge bellowing laugh. Turning angrily in his seat, Booth saw the source of the laugh. And he was _huge_. At least 6 feet. His muscles so defined, they hardly fit in the confines of his shirt. His short brown hair interrupted by a long pink scar, extending from his scalp down his right cheek, just nicking the corner of his eye. Tattoos of a skull and cross bones, a bird taking flight and what looked like the tail-end of a dragon or lizard, covered his neck and chest, half covered by his shirt. Booth imagined he had many more. His lip was cut and swollen. His mouth, open with laughter, revealed teeth that had long been stained yellow.

"Suck it up, princess!" he bellowed across the room at Brennan, who then tried her hardest to contain herself; unsuccessfully.

"Back. Off." was all Booth said, his stance ready. Ready to stand up if he felt he needed to.

"Don't, Booth. He's _really_ strong. He could hurt you," Brennan said seriously, wiping her eyes with the hand which was no longer entwined with Booth's.

Returning his attention to her, Booth muttered, "pfft! He couldn't lay a hand on me."

"So...I'm still stuck in her? Until the trial?" Brennan said uncertain, the words rolling off her tongue unsurely.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I'm so sorry, Bones. I tried."

Bones immediately began shaking her head, "you don't need to apologise. I know you tried your hardest; you promised me you would. So, I believe that you did."

The same guard as the day before, called out, "five minutes!"

Booth was sure he had mistaken him and looked at his watch. "No. We still have fifteen minutes! You can't cut it ten minutes short!"

"I just did."

Booth pushed his chair back angrily, shoving it to the side, and walked up to the guard. The guard was shorter than him; only a few inches but it was still shorter. He could take him on.

"I'll tell you something. You see that beautiful woman sitting over there? Well, she's my girlfriend and she's _not_ meant to be here! I work for the FBI. I can only see her once a day, _once_, for only half an hour. That is nowhere _near_ long enough to spend with her. And here you are flaunting around that you can just magically make that time shorter for us; which is so not fair. What have we done wrong, huh? Nothing. I'm just hear visiting my girlfriend, the only time I can see her _all day_, because I miss her like hell. And you think you can just go cut ten minutes off the little time we get to spend together. Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Booth said furiously, shoving the guard against the wall.

"And you just cut off another five minutes. Time's up!" he said nodding to another guard, who came up behind Brennan, practically forcing her off the chair, and pulling her further and further away from him. Booth was tugged back forcefully.

"Bones! I'm sorry!" he apologised, feeling ever so guilty. "I'll come back first thing tomorrow; I promise!"

She nodded bleakly, steady silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. You're banned from the premises for forty-eight hours," the guard said, gloating.

Booth's heart dropped, if possible, even more. He would _not_ be coming back first thing in the morning as he had promised; they'd probably shoot him if he did.

For the first time ever in his life since with Bones, he would break a promise to her.


	15. The Concept

Isn't it funny? The concept of time. How did anyone figure out how long it took the Earth to spin once on it's axis, if the entire point was to measure time? How do you measure something, if the only way of measuring it is with what you're trying to find out? The idea that 'time flies when you're having fun' had always seemed so stupid to Brennan. If that's true, then what does time do when you're _not_ having fun? Crawls? Slows down? Feels as though it has stopped completely? That's what it felt like. Time had stopped and it was a horrible feeling.

It wasn't Booth's fault, Brennan told herself over and over again, though she was finding it quite difficult not to blame him. He had only said what she had been aching to scream. He had only been sticking up for her; for _them_. She appreciated that, but truly hated it at the exact same time. She did not appreciate the fact that it would still be forty hours; give or take; until he would be allowed back to see her. Forty or so hours too long. She did not appreciate the way the guard had pulled her away from Booth, tugging on her arms like they were extra-durable metal. She did not appreciate the way the tattooed man had scoffed at her, for such a measly thing as crying, tipping his head back as the laughter escaped his lungs, forever scarred from emphysema. Nor did she appreciate the attention he gave her that afternoon in the quiet, deserted lounge whilst everyone else was out in the courtyard; the attention to her face, her ribs, her gut.

Laying on the hard-as-wood mattress in her cell that night, Brennan curled onto her side; wincing as every minute movement racked her body with agonising pain, bringing tears to her eyes once again; the tears stinging her slightly grazed cheek. Wrapping her shaking arms securely around her torso, Brennan convulsed silently as the pain from her now formed bruises hit her violently. The hard bed dug into her ribs and the overwhelming ache of her recent injuries prevented her from any chance she had at sleep; not that there would've been much of a chance anyway. Bringing her fist to her mouth, Brennan bit down hard on her knuckles, silencing whatever noise she had feared she would express, as another of the slightest movements surrendered her to her agony.

* * *

Tossing and turning, Booth was truly unable to settle. Time was really a weird thing. Throughout the day, when there were things to distract him; work, Parker, paperwork; time flew. Not as fast as it had whenever he'd visited Brennan, like time was slipping through un-closable gaps between his fingers. But now, when the paperwork was still in his drawers at work and Parker was settled in bed at Rebecca's and the idea that happiness could exist had gone with all those who had it, time slowed. Slowed down, almost to a direct stop. It stopped when he had wanted it to fly by. When he was in bed, imagining the horrors of the prison at night that Brennan would have to endure. He'd felt those beds, he'd had to sleep on one once, and they were not at all comforting. In prison, night was the time when people let their fierce cover down and let it all out. It was the time when you would hear cries and grunts and anger being expressed, echoing down the otherwise silent corridors. Imagining Brennan lying there, in amongst _real_ murderers and _real_ criminals made him sick to his stomach. Not only was it wrong, it was dangerous. She shouldn't be stuck with people accused of strangling young women during the night or jumping them from behind. But no one else cared, she was one of them now according to the legal system.

Rolling over to his other side, Booth blinked back tears as he came face to face with a photograph. One of him and Bones at her place, eating Thai, talking about cases. One of their usual nights back when everything seemed normal. Back when he believed in the justice system he worked for; he _lived_ for. The one she worked for too. Back when all was simple. Back when they argued endlessly about the stupidest things. Those arguments, so little and meaningless, seemed ridiculous now. Back then, he could had her. And when he didn't, he could have easily driven fifteen minutes and had her again.

Time was a really stupid thing, Booth concluded. It was there, passing ever so quickly, when all he wanted to do was saver the moment, and it let him down when he really needed it the most. The concept of time was crap.

* * *

**Okay I know that was really quite short but I have to get to dancing and I wanted to get it up before then. Jess, Lina - OMG scary chick was soooo mega creepy. **

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	16. Abuse

**Okay, so I am very excited cause my older sister got a new laptop so I got her old one!! Its very exciting for me, and this also may mean that I will be able to update easier as I don't have to wait for no one to be on the home computer. **_**Utgoye**_** I put some extra stuff in just for you. Enjoy! – oh, and just for Jess ***retarded monkey***.**

* * *

That night Brennan didn't get any sleep; neither did Booth.

By the time the sun had risen, Brennan's eyes had run dry, her body not feeling as sore as it had been at the beginning of the night; whether it was because the severity of her injuries had lessened overnight or she has just gotten used to the pain. Either way, she was thankful.

She must've looked like hell, if the way all the other inmates stared and/or laughed at her was any indication.

Walking into the dining room, Brennan grabbed a tray of food and surveyed the room for a table that wasn't so crowded. Towards the other side of the room, was a rather small table with only three other people sitting there; two men and a female that looked to be around the same age as her. She sat as far away from the others on the table as the seat would allow her.

The woman, her frizzy orange hair in a messy ponytail, turned a little toward her, nodding once and said, "Sally Barker."

Sally seemed genuine enough, though she probably just wanted to know who had got to her, and returned the gesture, "Temperance Brennan."

"Oh, I know who you are," she said, nodding once more.

"You do?" Brennan questioned inquisitively.

"Just 'cause I'm in prison doesn't mean I haven't heard 'bout your books. Bloody good books, I heard. I was in the visitors room the same time as you the day before last. That studly boyfriend o' yours, wow! I mean, that is one nice piece of meat _and_ he's FBI. You got yourself a keeper, Temperance," Sally said, pretending to fan herself off when referring to Booth.

Poking her food around with her fork, Brennan sighed, "yeah."

They were both silent for quite a while. Sally broke the silence by saying, "look, I know you probably don't wanna talk 'bout it, but what happened to you? You look like shit! Grazes on your face, bruises all over ya. Someone beat you up pretty bad?"

Brennan simply nodded.

"Why?" Sally asked, chewing on a forkful of food.

"Yesterday, I got a little upset when my 'boyfriend' visited and this guy thought it was quite humorous. Though he'd hit me for the fun of it, I guess."

* * *

Forty-eight hours is a very long time, Booth realised when he woke up at four in the morning on the day the prison would finally allow him back. He showered, dressed and ate and it was still only 4:37 am. Unsure of what to do, he flicked on the television, flipping through the channels, all of which featured middle-of-the-night crap. He sat on his couch, blankly staring at the movement on the screen; he wasn't watching it at all.

* * *

"This way, Agent Booth," the receptionist said, unconsciously smiling to herself, showing him through the door.

He sat down at a different table this time. The big tattooed man from a few visits ago was also there. He was with a slightly smaller man, though it was evident by sight that they were closely related. He had recognised Booth as he'd walked in, acknowledging this fact by wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face directly at Booth. Waiting for Brennan, Booth was nowhere near prepared for what he would be met with when he saw her.

If he had not been sitting down, he was certain that his legs would have collapsed beneath him and crumpled to the ground. If he hadn't eaten so far in advance, he would have surely thrown up right there and then, at the horrific and heartbreaking sight before him. Her naturally high cheekbones stuck out more than he had ever seen them, glossed with a still fresh scab scattered across the length. Surrounding the graze were purple bruises, blistering across her skin. Bruises that would have matched the shape of someone's fingers, wrapped around her upper arms, standing out against her pale complexion. She clutched at her torso, trying to hide the fact that she silently winced if she twisted it. As she sat down delicately, she tilted her head so he could not see her eyes, though if he still gambled, he would have bet they were full of tears. After lifting her chin up slightly, Booth ran two fingers along her cheekbones, lightly touching the graze.

"Bones?" Booth whispered, afraid to speak too loud.

"Booth," she sighed, the sound of content covering that of pain.

"Bones. What the hell? Who on earth did this to you?" Booth asked, scanning his vision over her, trying to identify any other injuries she may have received.

Blinking back tears, she whispered, "it's nothing. Some people are just a little rough on me. It's nothing." Before lowering her head, she glanced quickly to the tattooed man, shrinking further into her seat.

"Don't! Don't you dare say it is _nothing_, because it is not! Someone beat you up, Bones, and that is most definitely _not_ okay with me!" Booth said, his anger spilling over the edge a little. "Who the _hell_ did this to you, Bones?"

She did not say anything, only glanced so quickly at tattooed man again that he almost missed it.

"Him? He did this to you?" Booth asked, pushing his seat back a little, still staying just as close to her.

"Booth, please don't do anything stupid," Brennan pleaded, a single tear escaping down her cheek.

That plea was confirmation enough and within only a few moments, Booth had the tattooed man presses up against the wall.

"What the fuck did you beat my girlfriend up for?" Booth yelled, removing one hand from his collar to punch him in the gut. "Who gave you the right to lay a hand on her?" he said. Another blow to the ribs. "And you think you can just get away with it! You touch her again, I will beat you to a pulp; if I don't do so right now." A knee to groin. "She didn't do anything to you and you think you can just go abuse her for the fun of it!" He almost had a punch to the jaw, but Booth's arms were constricted by two guards who had finally stepped in. "You don't fucking deserve to be alive!" Booth said angrily, struggling against the guards' hold.

The guards were now pulling Booth back to the entrance he'd come through; like it was a reenactment of three days previous.

Getting up from her seat, Brennan yelled, the tears now heavily streaming down her face, "Booth, I _told_ you not to do anything stupid! You idiot, why would you do that?! Booth!" She continued crying long after he had disappeared and she was being walked back to her cell.

Just before her cell was locked, the guard said, only slightly sympathetic, "you know, that's his second warning? He won't be allowed back for seven days now, have fun with that."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, and let me know what you thought; leave a review :)**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	17. If I Could

**Here is the next chapter.**

**And just for confirmation, I **_**am**_** only sixteen and this is my style of writing, so if you don't like it or think it is juvenile, don't read it; no one is forcing you to.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Angela stood, leaning against the pole at the edge of the forensics platform, a sorrowful expression marking her features. She had been like this a lot in the last few days; standing in that exact same spot, gazing sadly into Brennan's office. No one said anything to her about it though; her best friend was in prison on trial for murder, she had the right to be a little of character.

"Ange, what's the matter?' Hodgins asked, worried at this sudden change in her, when she'd appeared to be coping fine for the past week and a half.

"It is _so_ sad, don't you think? And it's so _weird_, and sad at the same time," she sighed, crossing her arms and leaning slightly against Hodgins, silently appreciating his closeness.

Stepping in front of her, Hodgins placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes and stealing her attention from Brennan's door. "What are you talking about, Ange? It's just Dr B's office," he asked, truly confused.

Reaching up to his one of his hands, she took it off her shoulder and entwined her fingers with his, beginning to walk to the office, pulling him along beside her. Then leaning against the doorframe, she sighed once more, squeezing Hodgins' hand as he followed her line of sight.

Sitting in the chair facing Brennan's desk was Booth, his shoulders slouched forward, his chin resting on his hands. Empty takeaway boxes scattered across Brennan's desk accompanied by a large majority of paperwork Booth must complete, indicated he was planning on staying a while. He had taken his shoes off and had loosened his bright red tie around his neck, letting it hang loosely in front of his shirt. He rubbed his thumbs against his unshaved stubble, unaware of his surroundings as he was distracted from thoughts.

"Hey, Booth. What's up, man?" Hodgins asked, stepping further into Brennan's doorway, laving his back arm outstretched to Angela.

Booth spun around in his chair, leaning back into it, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Just by the sight of him, anyone would have been able to tell he'd been having it pretty tough. His eyes rested upon deep black bags and they dropped in an un-Booth-like manner.

"Booth, this is the third day you've been sitting in here. I didn't think about it at first but then I realised, you haven't even left to visit Bren; why the hell not?" Angela accused, raising her voice as she got closer.

"I would if I could."

"And why can't you? Oh god, Bren isn't letting you in anymore, is she?" Angela jumped to conclusions, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "I will talk to her and force her to let you see her if I have to and I -"

"It's not Bones. It's my fault," Booth admitted, lowering his head a little.

"What the hell did you do?"

Booth sighed, "I kinda, well, pushed an inmate up against the wall and hit him a little and I got banned for a week. _And_ I'd only been back one day after being banned from the premises for forty-eight hours."

Angela and Hodgins' dumbfounded expressions nudged him to explain.

"The first time I was banned cause I got angry at the guard cause he cut our time short. And the second time, cause when I get there, Bones has grazes on her face and bruise marks the shape of fingers on both her upper arms. In addition, she was wincing with every step and clutching her ribs like she may fall apart any second. She'd been beaten in there. Not like a little punch in the arm, but bleeding and bruising and rib-breaking beating. And that fucking man who abused her only deserved what he got." Booth's anger rising heavily in his chest as he was reliving Brennan's hell, he continued, "and I can't even see her. She could be copping that same fucking treatment right now and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I hate to think of her in there…" he trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief at his own words.

"Bren got beat up?" Angela asked, bringing her hand to her mouth, eyes brimming with tears. She leant into Hodgins shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Booth nodded solemnly.

* * *

Sally Barker sat at the same table at breakfast every morning. She had been doing so for four months. For the past four days, Temperance Brennan had joined her, always arriving just minutes after she had. But that morning, Temperance did not show up to breakfast until she only had a mouthful or two of food left. She didn't notice anything was different until Temperance sat down right beside her, purposely sitting closer to her than she usually did. Though her old bruises had faded, there were now new ones covering her jaw and she sat kind of hunched over, clutching at her torso and holding back tears. Seconds after, Toby Grafton, the massive tattooed man in here accused of bashing two of his cousins to death, entered the room. He wore a rather larger smile than usual and when he spotted Temperance, smirked at her, causing her to cringe closer to Sally. Two tears had escaped her lids and now dripped of the end of her nose.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I apologise for being so mean to Brennan. I really hope you are enjoying this story so please review and let me know your thoughts and if you have any ideas.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	18. Trial Starting

**Okay, I do realise that men and woman are not put together in prisons but that's sorta how I wrote it so sorry if I get things wrong. I've never been to jail so I don't really know much about it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**And for those who understand, "capital C, ombined." **

* * *

"There is a call for Dr Brennan," the receptionist informed one of the guards, who proceeded to take Brennan from her cell and bring her to the phone booths.

Picking up the phone with shaky hands, Brennan answered, "Dr Brennan speaking."

"Bones," Booth sighed, feeling content as her voice filled his ear. "I am sorry; so terribly sorry about what I did, I just couldn't help myself after seeing what he'd done to you."

"Booth, I don't blame you. If our positions had been reversed, I am sure I would have tried to do the same; though, I don't think my attempts would be very affective against him," Brennan admitted, not at all wanting him to blame himself.

"I have good news. I was talking to Cullen and he pulled some strings and we were able to bring your preliminary trial forward; it's now the day after tomorrow. 10 o'clock sharp. You better be there, because I will be."

Brennan was silent as her eyes filled with tears and a smile spread across her features.

"Bones?"

"Thank you, Booth."

* * *

"Seeley, you do realise you don't have to go to the court until tomorrow, don't you?" Cam asked, as she overheard him talking to himself about leaving soon so he could get there on time. His spirits had lifted quite a lot since Cullen called to inform him he'd been successful moving the date forward. Though now Booth was more anxious; whether it was because of the case or because he'd get to see Brennan, she didn't know.

"Yeah, Camille, I know. I'm just looking forward to seeing Bones, that's all," he said, fumbling with a case file, catching it just before all the paperwork, images and notes fell out and scattered across every surface in the room.

"Maybe I should drive you to the court tomorrow, because I know you'll be very agitated," Cam offered, watching as he hurriedly gathered all his things and jammed them in an unfamiliar briefcase.

"I am fine and tomorrow I will also be fine," Booth said sternly, walking out of Brennan's office, leaving Cam standing alone, staring at the space Booth had just recently vacated.

* * *

He stood leant back against the wall, just outside Angela's office; he'd said he'd drive her to the court toady, as her van was at the mechanics because of a broken fan belt. He did not feel like himself, his plain black tie and silver belt buckle said it all. He'd polished his shoes and pressed his pants but still he did not feel like he was dressed up. He felt like he needed to look more formal, more presentable.

"Angela," Booth said simply, that one word holding all the anxiety and lack of patience from waiting for her to 'glam up'.

She hurried out of the office, almost running 'smack' into him. Shoving the last few things into her handbag and straightening her grey pencil skirt, Angela sighed, "okay, I'm ready to go."

"Finally!" Booth said sarcastically, exaggeratedly throwing his arms up in the air.

The courtroom smelt like damp leather and it had a sort of musty feel. Booth had often been in courtrooms, a large part of his career involved this. However, rarely had he come there to see a case where he actually knew the person. Yes, during most of his cases, he gets to know the victim, or more so gets to know the events of their lives that lead to getting killed. And yes, sometimes he knew the victim before they were actually murdered, but that was a rarity. But never, had the person on trial been so close to him, such a big part of his life; such a vast _majority_ of his life.

Sitting down closest to the front, Booth rested his hands of his knees, tapping his left foot in time to his nervous racing heartbeat. Angela sat next to him, only to jump up a minute later when Hodgins and Cam arrived. Walking towards him, Angela weaved her arms around Hodgins' waist and resting her head on his chest.

_They may not actually have _admitted_ they're together,_ Booth thought, coming to a realisation, _but they so totally are_.

The courtroom was almost full, packed to a point were very few people would still be able to enter, when she was brought in. She was wearing black work pants and a ¾ sleeve white shirt, tucked in neatly, that Angela had delivered to the prison for her. Considering she was walking into her own murder trial, she seemed surprisingly joyous. She locked eyes with him almost instantaneously and Booth watched as her smile grew wider. Where he sat, he was unable to see her face though he could tell she was 'happy' as such; he just had that feeling.

The trial started as all do; introducing the defendant and outlining the facts. The prosecutor, his balding head somewhat shiny, walked to the front of the stand, where Brennan sat. His questions began simple; where you at the warehouse when Jeffry Marble was shot? Where you possessing the gun he was shot with? Yadda yadda yadda….

"Did you mean to do it, Dr Brennan? Because, I think that you did-" the pudgy lawyer asked teasingly trying to push Temperance off the edge into confessing. He was cut short, however, by a man sitting in the closest row to the front, accessible to the public.

"She didn't do it, God damn it! It was self defence!" Seeley Booth yelled across the courtroom. "God, if I'd noticed him approaching her, I would've done the same damned thing!"

"Booth..." Temperance said, nowhere near loud enough to be heard over his bellowing; but Booth could still lip-read. She looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to do anything _really_ stupid.

A tall policeman, with broad shoulders and a large head, stood up in front of Booth and raised his voice over Booth's, "Sir, if you don't sit down and _shut it_, I will have to ask you to leave! If you refuse to leave, I will have to remove you from the premises! Do you understand me?"

"But..." he said as he sat back down, unwillingly. "Bones..." He just sat staring at her worried pleading eyes as she once again pleaded Not Guilty.

* * *

**So, now we're back to the start, and please, I would really like to hear your ideas on what should happen next. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	19. Just 'No'

**So I had a serious writers block these last couple of days, but sort of got past it with an idea from Jess – thankyou, otherwise I wouldn't be updating this now because I'd still be sitting at the computer, trying to think of something to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Jess: Jen and Taylor ahahah**

* * *

"Dr Saroyan!" Angela and Hodgins called out across the lab, trying to get her attention before she left for the night.

"Yes?" Cam answered instinctively, turning on her heel to find Angela and Hodgins running toward her, only stopping when they were almost face to face with her.

"I _know_ that we were told we weren't allowed to have _any_ involvement in the case but –"

"Dr Hodgins," Cam said seriously, tilting her head in accusation. "No."

"But Cam, we have it all sorted out. I've already asked Fischer and Vincent and they've agreed they will help in whatever way they can and -" Angela said, stepping forward, but was cut short.

"No," Cam said sternly, though the duo completely ignored her.

Hodgins forward until he was level with Angela. "I have all the equipment already set aside and it would not distract _either_ of us," he said, pointing between himself and Angela, "and we would still keep up with our other work and work on this in our own time, unpaid; unless, you know, you wanna pay us. Ow!"

Hodgins flinched as Angela elbowed him in the ribs and hissed, "Hodgins!"

"No," Cam once again said sternly.

"Dr Saroyan, we are being serious. We really have everything organised; except for, kind of, the most important thing?" Hodgins continued, holding his breath as he waited for Cam's response.

"No."

"Oh my god! You haven't even heard what it is!" Hodgins said, exhaling loudly, snapping his elastic band sharply.

"I don't _need_ to hear what you're going to say, to know what you're going to say," Cam said, a matter-of-factly.

Angela crossed her arms across her chest and waited expectantly.

"The two of you, as well as two of Dr Brennan's grad students, want to find something to get Dr Brennan off her charges. And you want me to obtain the evidence for you, which I will not do," she paused, then raised her voice to a slightly higher decibel, "because we have been banned from any interference with the case due to personal relationships."

"Cam?" Angela almost whined, then slouching her shoulders slightly, grabbed Hodgins hand and pulled him back to their stations; announcing defeat in only her actions.

He resisted her pull for only a moment, just to whisper to Cam quickly, "please? Ange needs this," and then gave in as she entwined their fingers fully and tugged a little harder, moving his feet from his previously frozen position.

The next morning, as Hodgins entered the lab, coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other, the first smile he had worn that day grew from wide to wider as he got to his station. Lying atop specimen results and particulate examination papers was a large briefcase, a yellow post-it note stuck on the top right-hand corner saying: _**You didn't get it from me**_, in writing that could not be disguised as anyone's but Cam's. Opening the briefcase slowly, Hodgins snapped on a pair of gloves as he removed each and every piece of evidence from its confines and laid them out across the closest examination table.

He was ready when Angela arrived only half an hour later, sneaking up behind her and covering her eyes with one of his hands, the other wrapped lightly around her waist as he led her their newly occupied, life-changing evidence.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You got it?" Angela squealed, jumping as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the planes of her body pressing up against his.

When she pulled away from the sudden embrace, her cheeks now a light shade of pink, Hodgins admitted, "actually, it was Cam; but we 'didn't get it from her'."

* * *

Witness upon witness was called; asking her many, many questions, some completely irrelevant to the case. State your name, age, profession. Where were you on the date that Jeffry Marble died? Do you own a gun? Are you currently involved in a romantic relationship with the person of whom you borrowed the gun from? Did you purposely kill Jeffry Marble? Did you knowingly pull the trigger when it was aimed at the victim? Do you understand the consequences of lying in a federal court? Why did you kill him?

These questions infuriated Booth. They were ridiculous. She was pleading _Not_ Guilty, so obviously there was no point in asking her if she killed Marble on purpose. Though these obscure inquiries bothered him, they were not as disturbingly painful as, not the question about their 'romantic relationship', but the answer she gave. Not even the answer, but the way in which she said it. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, threatening to burst if she uttered any more than the single word 'yes'. He could tell how heavily she had swallowed just before saying that word, a lump that travelled up and then down, underneath the ivory skin of her throat. The stare which she had held with him the entire time she was being questioned, repeatedly and constantly, begging him with her eyes to get her out of there.

As court adjourned for the day, Booth stood up and leant his body against the only barrier separating him from Brennan. Smiling hopefully, though sadly, as she looked longingly at him, she mouthed the single word 'Booth', though he could tell she was trying to say so much more than words could put. He whispered, 'I know', and saw as her eyes lit up just that tiniest bit more, when the meaning behind his words, the _understanding_ in those words, sunk in.

* * *

**Please let me know if you have any ideas that I may be able to incorporate in this story. I could really use your ideas and I'd love to hear what you thought. Thanks**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	20. Case Continued

**Okay, I know it's been ages but I am seriously a little (okay, a LOT) stuck with what to write next. But anyways, this is what I managed to come up with. **

**Yesterday, my good friend, Jess (devoted2clois) shaved her head as part of the world's greatest shave so, I reckon you guys should all go read her stories or congratulate her or something. Man, I would never have the guts to shave my head. Ehehe Jess, 'do you reckon we can get past them?' 'yeah' 'JESSICA RUTH!' ahah good times.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Do you, Temperance Brennan, promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Brennan was asked, as she placed her shaking hand against the cover of the court's Bible, running her fingers lightly up its spine.

Nodding, Brennan looked up and covering up the shaking in her voice, repeated word-for-word those of the judge, "I swear by Almighty God that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Everyone may be seated."

Sitting down slowly in the same chair she had vacated for the majority of the day previous, Brennan trapped her hands between her thighs, afraid that if she left them in view of the other occupants of the courtroom, they would notice how much they trembled and think it were because she was guilty. Such misconceptions as that, would literally be life of death decisions; though _death_ not actually meaning her heart stops beating.

Proceedings continued much as the day before, the prosecutor asking questions she'd prefer not to answer, as they brought on flashbacks that made her stomach wrench, but answered them anyway. Angela, Hodgins and Cam were not there again, Brennan believed it was because they were too close and involved in both sides of the case, more so the defendant. She wondered why Booth was allowed here when the others were not. Booth and her were, after all, closer than she was with any of her Jeffersonian colleagues; they had _kissed_, for goodness sake. She knew for certain her relationship with Angela had never been that close. Booth had probably pulled some strings, or threatened numerous people of authority; the second seemed more likely.

So when Booth was called up to question the witness, Brennan's surprise could not have been more of a shock to anyone than herself.

"Dr Brennan, were you in the warehouse at the time Jeffry Marble died?" Booth asked, keeping a serious face, not hinting to anyone how strong his true emotions were flying in that moment.

"Yes."

"Were you armed with a Smith & Weston Model 500 at that time?" he asked, his mouth twitching a little at the corners as he saw her eyes light up with the questioning of irrationality that he was asking a question he already knew the answer to.

"Yes."

"You were in that warehouse trying to track down Jeffry Marble, were you not?"

"Yes, I was."

"When you pulled the trigger of that Smith & Weston, what were your intentions?" Booth asked, cocking his head to the side, trying to make this facade look convincing.

"I had heard a noise behind me and when I turned around, Jeffry Marble was in front of me. I accidentally pulled the trigger, partly out of fright and partly out of self-defence," Brennan said, phrasing her words carefully, wondering where on earth Booth was going with these questions she had answered multiple times before.

"So, shooting him was an accident?" he raised his eyebrows a little.

"Yes."

"If it was an accident, that means you did _not_ murder Jeffry Marble?" Booth asked, masking his tone with a layer of surprise.

"No, I did not."

"Why are you telling us this, Dr Brennan?"

"Because it is the truth."

"And you wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Booth asked, a hidden meaning lying behind the professional mask.

"No."

"Why wouldn't you lie to me?" It seemed Booth was really enjoying this and Brennan could only predict he was going somewhere further with this.

"Because, you are my partner and... and..."

"And what, Dr Brennan?" he asked, a smile toying at the edge of his lips, his eyes crinkling slightly in the corners.

"Because, in my _honest_ opinion, when you love one person so much that when their heart breaks, yours breaks along with theirs, I see no point in lying to them."

**Okay, I know its reaaally short but I felt really bad about not updating for ages and also because I have to go to bed. I really loved the idea of Booth interrogating Brennan so I thought I'd just throw it out there. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought **

**Em xXxXxxx**


	21. Love, A Funny Thing

**Aren't you guys proud of how quickly I updated? – I'm proud anyway. Enjoy !**

Life is unfair, was Booth's only thought in the seconds that immediately followed Brennan's words of confession, in front of the entire federal court. She hadn't really admitted that out loud, had she? She couldn't have actually said, _knowingly_ said, in front of a whole room of people, that she loved him? She couldn't have meant what he prayed and hoped she meant; she must've meant it in an 'atta-guy', you're my partner, kind of way. If she had _really_ meant it, he shouldn't be pacing back and forth in the corridor just outside courtroom two. He should be with her, twisting her hair between his fingers, entwining his hand with hers, covering every inch of her with light delicate kisses; living in the moment. But, as much as he knew now was not the time for this intimate moment to be shared, the only glimpse of doubt in his mind was the fact she openly declared this without caring what they thought. He held his gaze so strongly he felt he would be betraying her if he looked away. A hint of a smile toyed at the corner of her lips, a true happiness showing in her words. She had said it; and she had meant it.

Over the last week, she had thought for many hours, time and time again, about how she would say it. She had envisioned it _not_ being while she was sitting in the witness stand. She had envisioned it _not_ being whilst she was still on trial. She had envisioned it being romantic; for Booth's sake, not hers. She had envisioned his smile and his joy and the way he would softly press his lips against hers before they both became unaware of their surroundings. These envisions of hers did not come true. Instead, she _was_ sitting in a witness stand and she _was_ still on trial. It was not romantic and yes, he did flash a glimpse of that smile that made her heart 'flutter' a little and she could see the joy from her words overwhelming the sorrows he felt, being in this situation. But the image of brushing her lips against his and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, was completely non-existent.

"Do you love me?" Hodgins burst out, turning to face Angela as her eyes widened with surprise.

"Wha – Hodgins? Where'd that come from?" Angela said, the pitch of her voice raised from the shock of this sudden outburst.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, he asked again, "it doesn't matter, do you love me?"

"Hodgins, we're barely together and you _know_ that before, when we _were_, that yes, I loved you more than you knew," she said, knowing how the truth behind those words had never become a lie.

"I know that you _loved_ me, but I want to know if you love me _now_?"

Looking down, first at their arms, extended in the space amid them as they did their separate work, their entwined hands outstretched between them. Then, raising her gaze to meet his blue eyes, said with complete honesty, "yes."

Hodgins smile broadened to match the steady thudding of his heart and said cockily, "_well_, you're about to love me a whole lot more." The furrowing of her eyebrows prompted Hodgins to explain. "Dr Brennan was armed with a Smith & Weston Model 500 and because Dr B had admitted to shooting Marble, ballistics didn't bother to search too deeply in the matching of the bullet to the gun. And me being me, I thought I'd just double-check, and it turns out that…"

He paused, watching as her frustration built.

"C'mon, Jack, the suspense is killing me," she whined, tugging lightly on his hand.

Pulling her hand strongly, he dragged Angela, along with her wheelie chair, close to him so that their knees were touching. "It turns out that the diameter of the bullets in Booth's Smith & Weston, were 1.754mm wider than the bullet that caused Jeffry Marble's death. There was someone else in that warehouse; someone else shot him. Dr B's innocent!"

"Oh my god!" Angela squealed with excitement, jumped up quickly with the rush of adrenaline and crashed her lips down against his, caught up in the moment and the recently lifted emotions. His hands travelled to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him, before feeling her stiffen in his arms. She pulled back briefly, looking at him with weariness written all over her face, until he smiled reassuringly and cleared any second thoughts from his mind as he brought her face back down to his, pressing his mouth to hers.

**So yeah, I know it's short again, so I apologise. Thanks to Jess for the idea. Please leave a review with your thoughts and I hope you are enjoying this story.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	22. They Will Still

**So, same old same old. This is the next chapter; I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, also – like OMG! Is anyone else like **_**MEGA**_** excited and happy and excited about Angela & Hodgins – I certainly am.**

If there was one thing he was expecting, it wasn't that. If there was one thing he wanted, it was _definitely_ that. As much as Hodgins pissed him of most of the time, talking smart words and making him feel stupid; he had never loved a man so much – _in a completely non-gay manner_. Booth nearly had a heart attack when Hodgins called him and told him the good news. It couldn't even be classified as good news; fantastic, life-changing news was more like it. His heart now beat more even, faster, fresher with the coming of this fantastic, life-changing news. As much as Hodgins would always be honest with him, he couldn't just take his word for it. He had to see it for himself, to be able to truly believe it. To see this evidence, which to him would _actually_ make sense because it _wasn't_ science, would make this discovery true. True and amazing and real.

He jittered in his chair as he waited for Caroline's ex-husband to call. He reread case files that were already solved that just happened to be in amongst the clutter on his desk. He cleaned out his drawer, finding items that he'd thought were long gone. He stared lovingly at all the photos in his office; him and Parker, him and the Squints, him and _Bones_. He could not wait until she was out and free and his, it would be a new beginning for them, though nothing will have changed.

They will still be partners; both in work and pleasure.

They will still go almost everywhere together.

They will still go to the diner for lunch; and she will never once try the pie.

They will still bicker endlessly about absolute random crap.

They will still solve murders; with a partnership to die for.

They will still eat Thai food; wherever, whenever.

They will still argue about the concept of love and it's existence.

They will still love each other as much as they had from Day One; maybe even more.

Nothing will have changed.

"Agent Booth," David Barron said, announcing his presence loudly.

"Mr Barron, thank you for coming," Booth said, gesturing for him to sit in the chair opposite him.

"What was so urgent that I had to cancel a lunch meeting with a client?" he asked, searching for an answer. "You know, I am only doing this because Caroline put in the good word; a _very_ good word."

"In this briefcase hear," Booth proclaimed, lifting an evidence case marked with the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab logo, "is evidence that Temperance Brennan did not murder Jeffry Marble. Look, I don't know how to explain any of this science stuff to a jury, and I'm guessing you don't either, so, in order to get Brennan off the trial, I need you to pull some strings and let the Squints testify, giving the evidence that they have. Please, this is Brennan's only chance."

David crossed his arms across his chest and pondered this request. Finally, he said, "why should I do this? What have you ever done for me?"

"This isn't for me! This is for Bones! Look, you helped out her Dad, and she is _really_ grateful for that. And for you, as well, getting someone off charges like this is _really_ good reputation-building stuff. Please, let the Squints testify," Booth was nearly pleading now. If the Squints weren't allowed to testify, the chancing of getting Brennan off became slimmer; they were already slim enough as they were.

"Fine. They can testify; tomorrow 10:30. Tell them to all be there because they won't get another shot if they don't make it then." With that he stood briskly and left the room.

Booth was almost ecstatic with joy. He nearly jumped from his chair and ran out the door and into his car. Pulling into a spot in the Jeffersonian car park, Booth ran from the car. Swiping his card and almost slamming into Cam as he hopped up onto the forensics platform, Booth sighed.

"Good news, Squints. You're testifying!" Booth almost yelled, receiving a few odd looks from other Jeffersonian employees. "10:30 sharp; and you better be there otherwise I am never speaking to you again.

**There you go. Also, I have just posted a B&B oneshot – **'Possessed' – **so have a read if you like. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Em xXxXxxx**


	23. Came and Went

**Sorry for the terribly long wait, I seriously have not seemed to find any time to write and when I did, I simply couldn't think what to write. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait though.**

**Btw, Jess and I aren't **_**actual**_** lemons, for those who were concerned.**

**Enjoy!**

10:30am came.

Cam stood in front, where she normally was, and the rest stood huddled behind her. She had put far more effort into making herself look sharp and presentable than she had in other cases; her hair pulled back neatly and her white shirt tucked evenly into the waistband of her slacks. She ran through what she had to say over and over again in her mind, making sure she had crammed everything in so as not to leave anything crucial out. Sometimes Cam hated being the boss. The boss was the one who lead, the one who made orders, the one who kept calm and sometimes Cam just didn't want to be that person anymore.

Angela stood closest to Cam, leaning back droopingly into Hodgins' arms, struggling to keep her eyes open. She had testified many times before and never once had she kept herself awake the entire night fretting over what the next day would bring. She had brought out the old canvases from Hodgins basement from way back and spent many early hours of the morning painting; and when that didn't relax her, even though Hodgins had a made, she'd vacuumed, mopped and dusted every surface in the house. When the time came to get ready, Angela had spent twenty minutes ironing her skirt, making sure every pleat sat crease-free and straight. No amount of make-up could cover up the bags under her eyes, though she had done a pretty good job.

Hodgins leant into Angela's touch, weaving his arms around her waist to support her weight. The all-nighter hadn't got to him like it had Angela. Angela had been freaking out over the life-changing day for her best friend; he had been fretting over the mental wellbeing of his girlfriend. So, he had just sat there, going over the evidence in his mind as he watched her move swiftly about the house. He had to be on the top of his game. In retrospect, it was his evidence. He had found it and he had claimed it. He needed to know it inside and out or else every one who was relying on him was screwed. Sometimes being a super-genius and the pressures that it came with really sucked.

Clark sat quietly to the side, sipping at the straight coffee he had picked up on his way here. This would be his first time on the stand, but even though he did like Dr Brennan as a boss quite a lot, he was not as close to her as everyone else was. All the other Jeffersonian employees testifying today were practically Dr Brennan's family; he was just an intern. In a way, he was glad.

Booth stood up almost the instant he heard the door open. His eyes were glued to the open doorway and the figure that walked solemnly through it. Brennan did not know of Hodgins' discovery. She didn't know she hadn't murdered Jeffry Marble. She didn't know she would she all her friends; Cam, Ange, Hodgins. She didn't know that she may very well soon be out of prison and no longer on trial for murder. She didn't know a lot of things.

As Cam went up, using her Coroner qualifications as an excuse to sound more experienced, she explained the victim. Where he was shot; at what angle; how much he bleed; what else was damaged.

Angela used a recording form her holographic image creator to show to everyone that the injuries Jeffry Marble sustained, could have resulted from a different scenario than the one that the prosecutor was pursuing; alternate scenario; someone else shot him.

Hodgins drabbled on with long words containing multiple syllables to make things sound very scientific, then dumbed it down for the less intelligent people in the room; the jury. He pointed out that with his 'brilliant' investigation skills, he was able to prove that the bullet that punctured Marble's skin, causing his death, did not match the bullets that Dr Brennan's gun was loaded with; creating substantial, if not definite, evidence that Dr Brennan was not Jeffry Marble's killer.

Throughout all this, Booth did not watch the Squints, explaining their findings in such heavy detail. He did not watch the prosecution, their faces scrunching up a little as they realised they very may well be defeated. He did not watch the jury, their eyes widening and heads shaking in disbelief at this new revelation. He watched Brennan; only Brennan, her mouth twitching slightly with the beginning of a hopeful smile and her eyes filling with tears hearing of the dedication her friends had shown her.

When all the squints had finished testifying and all the evidence was out in the open, the jury looked more than confused; confused about what had just happened and what decision they needed to make. Brennan now looked nervous as the judge was in deep discussion with a man in a dark grey suit and a woman in a state police uniform.

The jury stood simultaneously and followed into a side door which led to a long conference room.

Brennan sat and pondered what could be going through her colleagues' minds, _Booth is acting strange; he hasn't taken his eyes off me the whole morning. Maybe I have something on my face, or down the front of my shirt. Cam looks very serious, more serious than she usually does at trials. Her lip is really thin, like she's thinking really hard about something. Angela and Hodgins are sitting very close to each other and her head is resting on his shoulder; they must be back together. I had a feeling in my 'gut' that they would go back to each other one day. I'm happy for them. Only Ange has tears in her eyes so maybe she isn't happy with him. On the other hand, maybe I am just reading her wrong. Dr Edison looks very bored, or tired, I am not sure which. If only I could read people like Booth can, at least read them a little better than I can now. He's still looking at me, and I can't help but look back at him._

A door creaked open and the entire room turned to see the jury returning to their seated rows. A young woman, possibly thirty or so, stood to the side, in front of the rest of them.

She cleared her throat once and stepped forward a little. Looking up she eyed the judge, the prosecution and then Brennan before saying clearly, "We find the defendant _not_ guilty."

Everyone let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding.

And 10:30am went.

**I hope you liked it and please leave a review to let me know your thoughts. I love you my honeymuffin xxx**


	24. C not B

**Hey, thanks so much for the reviews and everything I received after the last chapter. I am thinking most people were happy with the way it ended; I was.**

**Okay, I am a very proud Aussie, but right now I am wishing I wasn't. I seriously don't think I'll be able to read any new fanfics after tonight because everyone will be writing about the finale and I wont get to see it for another two and a bit weeks. Hmph.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

Since walking out of the courtroom, Booth seemed to feel and see everything differently. The tiles in Corridor B, in which he sat, that covered the floor seemed somewhat cleaner. His shoes which he'd spent ages that morning polishing but he'd still thought looked dull, now seemed as shiny as if he'd bought them only fifteen minutes ago. The lights lining the corridor seemed to have changed from a dull yellow to a bright white. The continuous impatient tapping of his right foot has now become oblivious to him.

Glancing at his watch again for the sixth time in the past five minutes, Booth sighed as he noticed that she should be here now. Getting to his feet, he paced back and forth in front of the chair he'd been waiting in.

He had never felt as happy as when he saw a beautiful smile light up her gaunt face, pale remnants of bruises showing. Once that smile appeared, he couldn't hide his own, as he had managed to do all morning. She had been cleared of all charges and the case had been reopened to find out who actually shot Jeffry Marble, but he didn't care. She didn't care. She was free. He'd been told she would be released approximately two hours after court was adjourned.

It had now been two hours and thirteen minutes. It was only fifteen minutes; fifteen minutes was nothing; but he still couldn't help but worry why she wasn't out yet. The judge had said 'approximately'; approximately wasn't definite. The minutes went by and soon it had been twenty, twenty-five, thirty minutes. Booth's agitation was heightened, waiting to see her. He flinched every time he heard something, looking up to see if it was her coming through those doors to meet him.

Then a door opened and Booth almost flew out of his chair.

"Excuse me, sir? I'm sorry but you have to leave now," a security guard informed him.

"No, I can't. I am waiting for someone; someone who was just released," Booth stuttered, standing his ground.

The guard chuckled lightly to himself. "Sir, I think you're in the wrong place."

"W-what?"

"This is Corridor B; when prisoners are released they are picked up from Corridor C."

Booth ran from his spot and turned quickly around the corner, and then came back moments later, realising he had gone the wrong way.

Running he couldn't help but pray that she hadn't left; thinking he'd simply forgot or abandoned her.

He ran and saw a black and white sign with saying 'Corridor B' with and arrow pointing left. Following this sign, he was so caught up in wondering what crazy thought were running through her head that he didn't notice a small figure sitting on a chair in the otherwise empty corridor. He didn't notice, that is, until a hand grasped his wrist and pulled him to her as he spun around in shock. He didn't have time to ask as her lips were against his and her hands moved to his hair. Within a moment, his arms wrapped instinctively around her waist as they lips continued to fight, the pair stepping back slowly until her back was pressed clean against the wall. Booth exhaled a satisfied sigh as she smiled exuberantly against his lips.

"You're late," she accused, though there was not once ounce of anger in her tone.

"I am so, so sorry," Booth apologised, pressing their lips together once more.

The way in which she responded told him only that she forgave him.

**I know it was short but I though it'd be longer but it wasn't. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	25. Reunion

**Jess and I have made a pact (well, we've said it, not really a pact) that we won't read any new fanfics because they are all about the finale – WHICH I HAVEN'T SEEN. It is so very torturous, so I am letting my annoyance out by writing. **

**Also, I put reference to the episode 'Death of the Queen Bee' in this, but just pretend the 100****th**** episode didn't happen. Hope you enjoy :)**

Every reunion Booth had been to in his life, had ended in vastly different ways.

When he was seventeen, he'd tagged along to this big family reunion of his girlfriend at the time. Her aunt and her kids hadn't seen them for ten years or something ridiculous like that; in his opinion, it should have continued. After his girlfriend's mum and her aunt argued over who's fault it was that they hadn't seen each other in so long, the aunt started pushing her sister and soon the two of them fell in the pool. My girlfriend tried to help them at that stage but slipped on a slippery tile and broke her arm in two places. After that, she didn't want to see Booth anymore. He always believed it was because of her embarrassment.

When he met up with Jared again, months after having not seen each other because of a fight, Booth had thought Jared would be furious. Booth had kind of lured Jared to come and meet him at the pub, saying there was something really serious they needed to talk about; there wasn't really anything at all. Jared seemed surprisingly calm when he walked through the door, a bell jingling quietly in the midst of the noise. Booth stood up, a welcoming smile on his face, only to have it knocked off him by Jared's fist. Jared had smiled briefly after that and then sat at the bar, ordering a scotch.

When Brennan had left to go to a dig for six weeks after he'd woken up from his coma; confused, disorientated, in love; he'd waited patiently, wishing the day when she'd get back would hurry up and be there. He'd decided on surprise and it worked. Her eyes had lit up almost instantly and a large smile grew across her features and she noticed his presence. She'd wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her; of which he'd had no objection. It had seemed to go smoothly from then on.

When he accompanied Brennan to her high school reunion, it had been torture. He'd had to pretend to be her husband, her lover. He'd had to put on a brave face when she unconsciously tempted herself to him. He'd had to hide the fact that holding her in his arms felt like a dream, but he knew it wasn't because in his dreams, he wasn't aching painfully trying to hide his feelings from her. Afraid that if she found out, she'd run instinctively.

Every reunion was different; and he truly didn't know what he'd expected of this one.

He hadn't expected the warm, loving welcome from her that should have been coming from him.

He hadn't expected her to be sitting in that lonesome corridor, startling him greatly when her hand grasped his wrist.

He hadn't expected her to kiss him like that; God, he hadn't expected her to kiss him at all.

But he was totally okay with it.

He was totally okay that after that amazing reunion they had shared, that she happily settled to just holding his hand in hers as he drove her to meet the waiting Squints at the Jeffersionian.

Brennan must've been feeling especially affectionate. She'd allowed Cam to hug her, Hodgins as well. Angela hadn't given her a choice, grasping her tightly as a few silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, Bren! I'm so happy you're back!" Angela squealed, "I _knew_ you couldn't have killed him."

Brennan nodded, "me too, Ange. Thankyou all of you."

Angela squealed once more and caught Brennan in a hug once more, Brennan's fingers still entwined with Booth's.

"Okay, I know we're all excited to have Dr Brennan back," Cam said, annoyed once again at having to be the boss, "but we have work to do, Dr Hodgins, Angela."

Hodgins had listened to Cam, unlike Angela, who he'd had to take both of her hands and bring her with him to let go of Brennan.

"So, Bones, is it good to be back?" Booth asked, as she unconsciously led the both of them to her office.

"Yes, it is. I can't thank you enough, Booth."

"Don't thank me; I didn't really do much. It was the Squints," Booth admitted.

Brennan sighed, sitting down on her couch, Booth joining her moments later. She looked at him and he sensed sorrow in her eyes, "that's part of the point I am about to make."

Booth's eyebrows furrowed slightly, his head tilting a little, "what point?"

"Booth," she said sadly, "we need to talk."

**I know, I know. I really can't help the cliff hangers; they are just too tempting. Don't hate me; things will turn out eventually (like they will in the actual show, hopefully). Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	26. Four Words

**This is my first day in AGES I haven't had anything to do and I've realised I don't know what to do with myself. So I am spending my time writing this story. I am REALLY astonished because I have updated 3 times in 24 hours. Go me!**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter; I know I hate when I read stories with cliff hangers so I'm kind of a hypocrite but I couldn't help myself. I don't think there will be many more chapters to this story; it'll probably end up being around 30 chapters.**

**Also I'd like to thank Perfect Pirate Captain for their idea.**

**Enjoy :)**

_We need to talk_.

The four words no one ever wants to hear. The four words that mean something is wrong. The four words that universally lead to a break up; though they had barely been together.

Booth didn't understand. She had been out of prison under an hour and already she was saying these words. To him life couldn't be more perfect. Brennan was out of jail and with him. He had his Bones back. He could go back to work and not sit there at his desk, his mind travelling off to thoughts of whether or not she was getting beaten up. He could look at her, touch her, hold her without the restriction of bars or security guards. So he simply couldn't understand what could be wrong so soon after everything had become perfect.

He brought his hand up to her face and ran his fingertips across the bags under her eyes, along her jaw and finally rested against her bottom lip, "no, we don't."

She tried hard to contain herself as she attempted to form coherent words; the direction she was headed in clouded by Booth's close proximity after so long.

"You've had a long day. Hell, a long week, a long month. We don't need to talk now," Booth soothed, rubbing his thumb softly against her slightly flushed cheek.

Looking up at him with pleading eyes, she whispered, "Booth, it needs to be said now." And with that Booth braced himself for what was coming.

And jumped in there first. "Look, Bones. I got that underlying message in what you said at court; you love me. And it breaks my heart to see you hurting like this, because I love you too. I know you're probably scared, worried that we jumped into this too fast, in the spare of the moment. But I don't have any regrets. I wouldn't have it any other way. So, I'm not going to let you break up with me, 'cause I'm not done with being with you. I'll _never_ be done with you. I need you to -"

The revelation of Booth's words came over her. "Booth, stop. I'm – I'm not breaking up with you," she interrupted before he exploded.

"Phew, thank God!" Booth said, bringing her lips to his with joy.

She pulled back after a few moments. "We still need to talk; but not about us breaking up."

"About what then?"

Closing her eyes, Brennan breathed in deeply and then out again before saying, "in prison, I had a _lot _of time to think. And in that time I realised something. You know when we had the case that we thought were JFK's remains? I realised, the reason you didn't want it to be him, is because that means the Government lied, and then you'd lose your faith with them. I don't really believe in faith, but what happened to me made me question that. If faith is real, then I had faith in the FBI since I met you. I had faith with the FBI because that's what you were, and I have faith in you. But having had faith in the FBI, and working alongside them for six years, I had faith that they would trust me enough to let me out on bail, or to help my case a little..."

"Wait, you keep saying _had_?" Booth questioned.

"Yes. I _had_ faith in the FBI. Not anymore. Going through what I went through; the prison, the abuse, the trial; I lost that faith with the FBI," Brennan elaborated.

Booth was simply shocked, "you mean, you've lost faith in me?"

"No. Not you. Never you," Brennan said, linking their hands together. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't think I can get that faith back. And without that faith, I don't think I can work with the FBI anymore. How can I trust them with my life, with _your_ life, if I have no faith in them. I just can't do it, Booth."

"You don't want to work with me anymore?"

"It's not that I don't want to, because that's all I've ever wanted to do, it's that I _can't_. I'm sorry," Brennan leant her head against his shoulder, listening to his increased heartbeat thud against his chest.

It was silent for what seemed like ages. They just sat together on the couch, thinking. Booth about what he would do now, wondering whether or not he'd be able to drag himself out of bed for work when he wouldn't be working alongside her. Brennan about how she would manage staying in the lab all day, when for the past five years going out into the field had been the highlight of her day, but there was no alternative she could see fit.

"Okay," Booth said simply.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

**Please review and let me know if there are any little things you'd like to see before I finish it off; I can't promise anything but I'd love to hear your ideas.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	27. A Resignation

**Thankyou all for your feedback on the last couple of chapters – it has been very helpful. **

"_Stop_ working with the FBI?" Angela spluttered, twisting the words around in her mind, trying to make sense of them.

"Yes. I can no longer work alongside the FBI," Brennan stated simply, taking her apple from Angela's hands and returned it to where it had been on her desk.

"Why?"

"Because, I can't trust them anymore. They let me down in my time of need. What I lost I can't get back," Brennan explained, watching as Angela's face became crossed with confusion.

"What did you lose?" Angela asked, unable to think of anything.

Brennan shrugged her shoulders a little as she said, "my faith."

Angela tilted her head to the side accusingly and said, "Sweetie, you don't believe in faith."

Brennan looked down at her hands then back at Angela. "Not anymore."

"Oh, you're going to stop working with th – _stop working with the FBI_?" Cam's voice raised as she realised what Brennan meant, having first just brushed it off.

"Yes, I am not going to work with the FBI again. I am going to go back to basic Anthropology; back to what I came here to do," Brennan said, slightly shocked at everyone's surprise.

"Did something happen with Booth, Dr Brennan?" Cam asked.

Brennan sighed, annoyed, "no. Nothing happened with Booth. It's the FBI I don't want to work with."

"Booth _is_ the FBI."

"I don't want to work with the FBI. They obviously don't have enough trust in me and I don't think I can work with a company that doesn't trust me after five years," Brennan sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"_Stop working with the FBI_? Dr B, _why_?" Hodgins said, his mouth hanging open a little in shock.

"Because, I just can't work with them after what I went through in the last month," Brennan said for the fourth time that day.

"But, as if you wouldn't want to work with the FBI? Hey, can I still help out Booth and them with bugs and stuff even if you're not working for them?" Hodgins asked, his spirits a little dull at the thought he couldn't crime solve any more.

"That's not up to me, Hodgins. If the FBI want your help, I won't stop you. You are your own person."

"Stop working with the FBI? What's come over you, Cherie? I worked my ass off to let the FBI hire you back those years ago," Caroline asked dumfounded, as Brennan walked in her office, sat down opposite her and announced she would no longer work with the FBI.

"I cannot work with the FBI anymore because I was relying on my connections with them to help me out when I was in prison and nothing was done on their behalf," Brennan said professionally.

"Well then, what do we do with Booth?" she asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Do with Booth? What do you mean?" Brennan was confused.

"Well, for the past five years he's been working alongside you and the Jeffersonian. If you aren't working with the FBI, what will Booth do?"

Brennan shook her head with a slight smile toying at her lips, "Ms Julian, Booth is a grown man. He can do as he pleases. If he still wants to work with the Jeffersonian, then I have no objection. It's me who doesn't want to work together anymore."

Caroline nodded, a hint of sadness, though Brennan must've imagined it, in her tone as she said, "very well, Dr Brennan. It's been a pleasure working with you; sometimes."

Brennan let out a sigh of relief as she left Director Cullen's office, having just resigned from her position with the FBI.

"How'd it go?" Booth asked, looking up at her from the chair he had been waiting for her in.

"Good. The paperwork will be processed through in the next 3-5 days," Brennan said, sitting down next to him.

"Hmm, you know what?" Booth said, "I think I'm going to miss you popping in to visit me here when we don't have a case. That was always the best part of my day, you know."

Brennan thought about this then took his hand and said, "well, then I guess you'll have to come and visit me. My office is bigger after all."

"Pfft, just rub it in there."

**That's all I got for now. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	28. Surprises Surprises

**Sorry about the delay in updating – I've had quite a bit going on at home.**

**R.I.P. Pa, I love you xxx**

**Is anyone else annoyed that the thingy's that separate paragraphs aren't working anymore? I am, and now I have to be **_**creative**_** :)**

**B&B**

"Sweetie, do you think maybe you could come by my office sometime today? Maybe around six?" Angela asked longingly, completely hiding the fact of her hidden agenda.

"Ange, I was only at the lab an hour ago. Why didn't you ask me to go to your office then?" Brennan sighed, a hint of complaint in her voice.

"Well, umm, it wasn't finished before. See, I just installed this new software and I really wanna show you what it could do; and I know you're not doing the whole crime-solving thing anymore but this could seriously help Booth out," Angela babbled on, her words sort of becoming blurry until Booth's name was mentioned, bringing Brennan back to the conversation.

"Okay. I will be at your office around six."

Angela sighed as she turned and looked back at the Angelator; it's holographic image expressing the words, '_Crime will miss you, Bren_'.

"Do you realise that she may just kill you for this?" Cam asked from the doorway.

Angela shrugged, "who cares? At least I'll have some fun beforehand."

**B&B**

Life really was full of surprises. Surprises of joy and surprises of sorrow. Brennan never really liked surprises. Surprises held mystery and suspense and tension in the build up of finding out what they were and they were things she experienced enough in her day-to-day work life, that she really didn't want to deal with anymore out of work. Mystery made her mind spin with the multiple possibilities that could be the answer she was looking for. Suspense made her become anxious with the worry of what was to come. Tension made her muscles tighten up and made it impossible for her to become comfortable until the weight of the tension was lifted off her shoulders. These were things she really disliked feeling.

"I don't like surprises, Booth," Brennan complained as Booth drove them both to the Jeffersonian at around 5:45.

"Bones."

"They're childish, juvenile and pointless. What is the point in having something a 'surprise' when the person it is intended for is going to find out anyway?" Brennan stated.

"Bones, they are not pointless. People like surprises because the people organising them love to see the reactions they give. The shock of it, the _surprise_ of people going to so much effort to keep it a secret," Booth tried explaining, "how about this? Go along with this not for your sake, but for Angela's. Ange loves surprises; both receiving them _and_ making them."

Brennan sighed, "okay. But only for Angela's sake."

Booth grinned widely at her giving in so easily, "thanks, Bones. I know you will love it, by the way."

"It is _so_ unfair that you know what it is and I don't."

"Bones! You're not supposed to know that it's a surprise; you just think you're going to visit Angela to see her knew software. Why? _Why_ did I let you bribe me to tell you why _I_ was driving you to work?" Booth sighed, running a hand lightly through his hair, then bringing it down to rest on Brennan's knee.

"You should still tell me what it is."

"No," Booth said sharply, "I'm not telling you that because I've already told me too much. And also because Angela will know if you've found out the second you walk in there; and I do not want to see how angry Angela will be with me if that happens."

Brennan sighed in defeat, realising that Booth would not give in. She lifted her hand and rested it over Booth's, entwining a few of their fingers and said, "okay. I'll act surprised _and_ I will stop pestering you to find out what I am acting surprised at."

"Thankyou," Booth said quietly.

**B&B**

"Oooh, Booth's SUV just pulled into the parking lot!" Daisy almost squealed and she bounced joyfully in the doorway of Angela's office, excited about having finally found out what Brennan's surprise was going to be.

"Daisy," Angela chastised, "if you scream that loudly Brennan will guess something fishy is going on before she even enters the building."

"Something fishy? Oh, Angela, did you install an aquarium software? Is that what you were talking about?" Brennan's voice questioned from a distance, as her heels clicking became louder and she came into view from around the forensics platform.

"Daisy!" Angela whined and then muttered under her breath for only Daisy to hear, "you could've almost ruined it!"

**B&B**

**That's all I have for now and I should probably get to bed 'cause I've kind of been a little short on sleep lately. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Em xxx**


	29. Everything

**So, I am amazingly happy right now because I did really well on the exams that I have got the results for! Go Jess too! Don't you hate when someone leaves a message on the answering machine then 'someone' accidentally deletes it before you listen to it, and you're left wondering for the rest of the day if it was something really important? Grrr at you, Mum.**

**B&B**

"No, not quite an aquarium, Bren," Angela said, scowling at the back of Daisy's head when she had turned around.

"What then? I know it's a s-" Brennan said but then stopped before the word 'surprise' when she caught a pleading look from Booth. "I know it's a _super _new instalment; it must be," Brennan said cringing as the word super slipped out of her mouth in a hurry, hinting to Angela that that was not what she had been about to say; Brennan didn't say 'super'.

"Of course it is. It's me, remember," Angela smiled, "okay, Bren, shut your eyes, and _please_ don't argue. Just go with the flow."

"The flow of what, Ange?" Brennan asked confused, her eyebrows furrowing a little.

"The flow of – just, shut your eyes."

Just as Brennan's hand came to cover her eyes, one of Booth's hands came around and rested atop of hers, making sure no cracks were left to see through.

Leading her into Angela's office, Booth removed Brennan's hand from her eyes and brought their entwined hands down between them.

Bringing her free hand to her mouth, Brennan's breath caught as an uproar of applause and the word 'surprise!' washed over her. Almost every Jeffersonian employee she had interacted with, whether it be polite or not so polite, was crammed into Angela's office; interns from Palaeontology and those that worked on the mummy exhibition, everyone from the Anthropology unit and a few strays from different department she had occasionally crossed paths with. Brennan's stunned figure stood in the doorway.

"Surprise, sweetie!" Angela said happily, indicating to the massive words reading, "Crime will miss you, Bren!"

"Err, Ange, you do realise that I am not leaving the Jeffersonian, don't you?" Brennan asked, a little confused at the reception.

"I'm not thick, Brennan, I know that. I just thought because so much is changing that we should give you a little surprise party; and, well, I just hadn't thrown together something like this for a while and the ideas were giving me the jitters."

"Thanks, Ange. It's really sweet of you," Brennan acknowledged her effort in putting everything together.

"I know."

**B&B**

"Umm, Cam?" Hodgins asked, sidling over to her once she was free of conversation.

"Yes, Hodgins?" she replied, turning her head towards him, preparing herself for the worst after seeing the smirk on his face. "What do you want?"

"So, because Zack can't be here with us today and we never really got to have our fun at any of the Christmas parties..." he trailed off.

"No, Dr Hodgins, you may not spike the punch with Vodka," Cam said sternly, remembering clearly his and Zack's previous attempts had been.

"_How_ did you even know if that was what I was going to ask?" Hodgins asked, dumbfounded at her quick-thinking.

"Okay then, pretend I didn't say anything. What do you want?" Cam smirked, knowing exactly what his answer would be.

"Can I spike the punch with Vodka?"

"No."

**B&B**

Booth had waited an hour and a half, standing at the side of the room, waiting for Brennan to be free from conversation. He leant against the wall watching her and she talked swiftly with the other scientists about scientific things; the way she unconsciously made hand movements, though they didn't relate whatsoever to the discussion topic; how she constantly tucked that stubborn strand of stray hair behind of her ear every few seconds; how every time one conversation finished and she was brought into another, she blew air out of her lips in slight annoyance, probably wanting just a moment to herself.

"Hey, you. Life of the party, you are," Booth smiled as she escaped the crowd of swarming conversation starters and found his side.

"It's not as if I want to be. This party is pointless because the people I am saying 'goodbye' to, I will still be working with. If I were to have a goodbye party, then it would be with members of the FBI I have associated myself with; do _not_ get any ideas, Booth," Brennan said, turning serious for a moment.

"Thanks, Bones."

"For what?" she asked looking up at him, the lights reflected clearly in her eyes.

"For keeping the fact that your surprise wasn't actually a surprise for you but you still made it look like a surprise," Booth said, tucking that strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. I think I owed Angela that, she's enjoying herself," Brennan pointed out Angela who was standing to the side, her lips pressed firmly against Hodgins', trapped between his body and the wall.

"Yeah, I can see that," Booth said.

When she turned her head back to his, she was surprised when his lips bombarded sweetly down onto hers, the sweet bliss of the moment blurring our all the noise and the people. Her hands gripped on his loose shirt a little as her legs soon felt weak beneath her.

"Thanks, Booth," she whispered quietly against his lips.

"What did I do to deserve your thanks?" he questioned, a small grin adorning his lips.

"Everything."

**B&B**

**Also, I'd like to mention that the next chapter will be the last; so, if there's any little moments you'd like me to incorporate into the last chapter just review or PM me. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	30. The First Of Many

**I know it has been a while, and I know I said this was the last chapter, but then I got an idea and I decided the NEXT chapter will be the last.**

**B&B**

Brennan sat at her desk, bleary-eyed as night began to take over, casting a grey shadow over her office. The spot in which she sat was illuminated by the dim yellow light from her single desk lamp. Everyone else had gone home for the night after finishing off the cleaning left over from Brennan's party the previous day. Rubbing her hand over her eyes, Brennan sighed and began returning papers to their rightful files; too exhausted to complete any more work that evening. Brennan flinched a little when she walked our of her office and right into Booth.

"Hey, Bones! You headin' out?" Booth asked, taking her bag from her, despite her claims that she was perfectly capable of carrying it herself.

"Yeah, I am," Brennan replied.

"Well, before you go I have to ask you something?" Booth waited to speak again until she nodded. "Bones? I was wondering, would you….like to go on a date with me?" He smiled his charm smile and watched her response.

"You want to go on a date with me?" she questioned, "I'd love to. Where will we go?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?" Booth asked, taking her small hand in his.

"That would be illogical as I would be unable to get to work tomorrow without a car," Brennan pointed out as they stopped between the two of their cars; the only two in the car park.

"Well, I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow night, unless I see you during the day," Booth said, leaning closer as her lips softly took his captive.

Neither knew exactly how long they stood in each others embrace, her back pressed clean against the side door.

"I'll….see you tomorrow," Brennan whispered, catching her breath as she slid into her car.

**B&B**

"Like, an _actual_ date?" Angela asked, almost jittering with excitement.

"Yes, Ange, an actual date," Brennan confirmed.

"Where?" she pried.

"I don't know; he won't tell me."

"Ah….how sweet."

**B&B**

"Wow….Bones, I mean….wow!" Booth said, mouth ajar as Brennan appeared from her bedroom, ready to leave.

"Wow what?" she asked, confused, looking herself over.

"You look…._amazing_," he admitted, absorbing the sight of her.

"Booth, you've seen me dress up before," she said, brushing off his compliment as she grabbed her bag from the small table next to the couch.

"Yeah, but you've never dressed up for _me_ before; that just changes my _whole_ perspective," he said, closing her apartment door behind them as they made their way to the elevator.

**B&B**

"Booth, will you uncover my eyes? I can't see anything," Brennan complained, trying to remove his hand from her sight; unsuccessfully.

"The whole point is so you can't see anything," Booth said, tightening his grip on her waist, "we're almost there."

She seemed to relax into him then.

"Okay, I hope this place isn't too fancy for you, I just wanted to go someplace I thought you'd like. Ready?" Booth asked.

"Yes."

Removing his hand from her eyes, it took her a few seconds to adjust to the light and then laughed when she realised where they were.

"The Diner? _Fancy_?" Brennan said, slight humor in her voice.

"Yeah, but at least I know you like it here," he said as he lead them to their regular table.

"Yeah, I do like it here; but only really with you."

**B&B**

After a filling dinner and a drive back to her apartment filled with small talk, Booth held Brennan's hand as he walked her back up to her apartment.

With her back to her apartment door, Brennan faced Booth and leant up to kiss him sweetly on the lips as he reached around her to unlock the door with his key.

"That was a great date," Brennan said happily.

"The first of many."

The door clicked as it unlocked and he turned the door handle slightly as he broke away from her embrace.

"Well, I should be off," Booth sighed as he swung her door open.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, gazing up at him.

"Sure will. Night," he whispered, kissing her one last time before leaving her standing in her doorway, gazing at the elevator doors he'd left through.

**B&B**

**This is way shorter than I planned but I wanted to get this chapter up. The next chapter is the epilogue. Please review and let me know your thoughts**


	31. Epilogue

**Well, we have reached the end **tear** and I really hope you have enjoyed this story. **

**Enjoy – here we go!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**7:00am**

"Well, _I_ have to go to work. I'll see you at lunch Brennan said quietly, leaning down over the back of the couch and kissing Booth's cheek softly.

"Maybe I'll see you before lunch?" he asked cockily, flashing her a sleepy smile.

"Maybe. You're the one who gets the cases, so I should be the one asking you," Brennan pointed out, grabbing her keys and bag from the bench.

"Don't use logic on me this early in the morning, please," Booth asked.

"Fine, but you need to leave for work in half an hour so you should probably get up and shower soon. Love you, bye," the words slipped unknowingly from her lips before she could stop them.

Hurrying out of her apartment, she closed the door behind her swiftly. Biting her lip nervously, Brennan glanced quickly at the door before making her way quickly to the elevator.

Leaning against the inner wall of the elevator, Brennan sighed in relief at the fact Booth hadn't noticed or, if he had, acted upon her slip. Moments after pressing the _ground_ button, Brennan flinched when a half-naked figure sped through the elevator doors seconds before they closed shut.

Brennan barely had time to take in a breathless Booth, dressed only in his boxers and stripy yellow and purple socks, before he pulled her sharply to him. Their lips met instantaneously as each and every contour of their bodies molded together in a sweet embrace.

"So, you love me?" Booth whispered hoarsely against her lips.

"You caught that, huh?" she asked sheepishly, pulling back a little.

"_Oh_, I caught that, alright; wouldn't have missed it for the world," Booth admitted bringing her lips back to his aggressively.

He pulled back momentarily to say, "Just so you know, I love you too."

The elevator 'pinged' as it reached ground level and the doors opened automatically.

"I'll see you at lunch, if not before," Brennan said smiling, pecked his lips one last time, and disembarked the elevator.

**10:47am**

"Hey, Booth. Oh, have we got a new case?" Angela said excitedly as Booth made his way towards the forensic platform.

"Yeah, we sure do. Could you gather up Cam, Hodgins and whatever anthropologist is going to be assigned to the case?" Booth asked, eyes on Brennan as she examined a bone, not aware of Booth's presence; yet.

Sneaking up behind her on the forensics platform, Booth startled her by saying loudly near her ear, "Whatcha up to, Bones?"

"Booth!" she jumped, turning around and getting caught up in Booth's arms, "don't startle me like that."

"Sorry," he feigned apology, "but you look so cute when you're scared."

"Have you got a new case?" Brennan asked, truly interested.

Booth nodded, "yeah. A body was found half covered in leaves in a Christmas tree farm. I miss going out in the field with you."

"Yeah, me too." She leant up and kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering for a moment and then said, "You better get going. Cam's waiting."

**12:32pm**

"Food already on the table? This is great service," Brennan said, surprised when she walked into the diner to see Booth sitting at their usual table, their usual meals hot and ready on the table.

As she went to sit down on her usual side opposite him, Booth grasped her wrist and tugged on her arm slightly to pull her down onto the seat next to him. Wrapping one arm around Brennan's shoulder, Booth picked up his fork in his other hand and began eating.

"Why am I sitting next to you today? I've always sat opposite you –"

"Bones, I just want to be near you. Okay?"

"Okay," she complied.

**2:19pm**

Pulling off her gloves, Brennan hurried down the stairs and into her office to answer her phone.

"Brennan?" she answered, puffing slightly.

"_Hey, Bones, what're you up to?"_

"I was just identifying a set of remains from Limbo, and then you called," Brennan said.

"_Oh, sorry, did I interrupt you?"_

"No, don't apologise. It's fine really."

"_Well, I called because, I miss you. And I'm getting _really_ bored of paperwork."_

"Booth, it is irrational to miss me when we only left the diner just over half an hour ago," Brennan sighed, his words touching her, "Anyway, I thought you had a case?"

"_Yeah, I do, but there's nothing I can do at the moment until the victim is identified, so Cullen sent me back to my office to do paperwork."_

"That's too bad. Well, I should probably get back to work; and so should you. I'll see you back at your apartment after work. I should be there by about 5."

"_5, I got it. Love you."_

"I love you."

**4:55pm**

"Hey, Dr Brennan, what time were you planning on leaving?" Cam asked, popping her head in Brennan's office door.

"Umm, now, actually," Brennan said, placing her laptop in her bag and putting on her coat.

Proceeding to turn off all the lights and locking her door, Brennan turned to Cam and said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing, Dr Brennan. Say hi to Booth for me."

"Will do."

**5:51pm**

Booth got up off the couch to read the text message he'd just received.

It was from Brennan.

_**Sorry, there's a traffic jam on the highway and it's very built up. I may be a while.**_

He laid back down on the couch and turned on the TV.

**8:08pm**

The sound of the door shutting woke Booth and he jumped a little when he felt the couch sink a little.

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered, as she kicked off her shoes and Booth's arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay, I forgive you," he mumbled, slightly incoherent, "do you want me to make some dinner?"

"No, you're tired. Just sleep," she whispered, kissing himtenderly on the lips, "we'll order in some Thai later.

"Mmkay, I love you."

"Love you too."

**THE END.**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**There you have it, that's the end. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and/or added it to alerts or favourites. I really hope you have enjoyed this story and you continue to read my other stories in the future.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


End file.
